Naruto: Hero of the Leaf
by HyperA1985
Summary: Shinigami saved Naruto's life and Naruto vowels to repay Shinigami's kindness with souls of dishonorable people.
1. Chapter 1: Sad N Miserable

Chapter 1: Sad N Miserable.

On a cold day Naruto was playing on the swing until a group of villagers came which one villager said "Hey Demon what are likes of you playing place like here when you belong in the dump" then another villager said "It is your fault that I lost my sister and you deserve to suffer" so third villager said "Why don't you get lost and do alot of us a favor you freak".

After 3 villagers spoke Naruto said "What did I do to you lot I was only playing on the swing like lonely boy I am" which villagers yelled "What did you do we will tell you what you did you MONSTER" then the villagers started to give Naruto a beating until they got tired so they left Naruto suffering the pain of the beating that villagers gave him.

As Naruto closed his eyes Naruto felt weak until a ghostly figure appeared which the ghostly figure healed the damage Naruto got then Naruto opened his eyes enough to see the ghostly figure so Naruto asked "Who are you and what do you want of me" but as Ghostly figure healed last of Naruto;s injury the ghostly figure said "Young mortal I am Shinigami the death reaper and I have an offer for you that someone with kind soul like you would surely accept".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto asked "What is this offet that you have in mind Shinigami and why did you heal me" which Shinigami explained "I healed you because I senced an incredible force within you and I like to ask you if you like to sign my summoning contract" then Naruto replied "Thank you for offering me to sign your summoning contract Shinigami and thank you for saving my life by healing me" so Shinigami made summoning contract appear but as Naruto was about to sign it Shinigami explained "If you chose to sign this you will not only be able to summon fallen shinobi who ask as messager summons but you will able to summon up your prisoner that you have in you infact the prisoner has to obey the law where he is only allowed to gain some kind of freedom to battle enemy summons or even other tailed beasts".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto signed Shinigami's summoning contract in blood which Shinigami rolled up the summoning contract as Shinigami tapped Naruto's forehead revealing what looks like a seal that Hashirama Senju's wife has on her forehead then Shinigami explained "I have given you Mito Uzumaki Senju's special seal and if you want to know who your parents are well you have to wait until you manage to summon them as they will be acting as scouters meaning they will basicly be be defence summons plus they will act as spy summons" so Naruto said "Thank you for giving me something to think about Shinigami I swear that I will repay for the kindness that you done for me".

After Naruto spoke Shinigami said "There is no need to repay me except by sending unhonorable sould to me because I have heck alot of space in my soul prison" which Naruto replied "That is what I will do to repay you I will send you those who has avoided you no matter what I never go back on my word" then Shinigami said "That is mighty nice of you Naruto I think this is my thank you gift" so Shinigami touched Naruto's eyes as something began to form.

After Shinigami did something to Naruto's eyes Shinigami formed a hand sign as Naruto got teleported to hokage office which Hurizen said "Naruto what could I do for you" then Naruto said "I like to join ninja academy because I am fed up with the mistreatment I got and only one saved my life is death reaper Shinigami infact not only he chosen me to sign his summoning contract I have access to honorable fallen shinobi to act as my summons inspecially my prisoner who shall act like a boss summon when Shinigami is true boss summon".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen said "Sure Naruto if that is what you want I will personally take you to ninja academy where you shall train to become a ninja" then Naruto replied "Thank you Lord Hokage and don't worry I will not misuse the fallen honorable shinobi like some dishonorable shinobi would use for even nastier purposes" so Hurizen walked with Naruto from the hokage office to ninja academy where Naruto will finally work to become a ninja of the Hidden leaf village.

As the 2 got to ninja academy they walked in Iruka's class which 3rd hokage informed Iruka that he enroled Naruto in ninja academy then Iruka said "Class we have a new student and I like you to meet our new student who will be starting ninja academy Naruto Uzumaki" so Naruto came into the class as Naruto looked with bravery knowing that journey to be hokage has finally began.

As Naruto looked at the other students with bravery Naruto said "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hope that each of us get along" which Iruka said "Naruto why don't you sit next to Hinata Hyuuga before we start our class on founding clans of Konoha" then Naruto went over to where Hinata is sitting so Naruto sat down next to Hinata Hinata the heiress of Hyuuga clan.

After Naruto sat down Iruka said "Right can anyone tell me who founding clans of Hidden Leaf Village are" which Naruto raised his hand as Iruka said "OK Naruto why don't you tell us who founding clans of Hidden Leaf Village are" then Naruto left his seat as Naruto walked over to Iruka so Naruto turned to look at the other students as Naruto explained "Hidden Leaf Village was founded by Senju clan and Uchiha clan but that is not all Hashirama Senju the first hokage married a member of Uzumaki clan goes by the name Mito Uzumaki".

After Naruto spoke Sakura thought "I bet my Sasuke knows more about founding clans of Hidden Leaf Village since Sasuke is a member of Uchiha clan who helped Senju clan create Hidden Leaf Village" then Sakura's inner self said **"Cha Ino pig be jelous when she finds out that I am going to be Sasuke's girlfriend" **so Naruto said "The logo on chunin jackets and jonin jackets is logo of Uzumaki clan because Uzumaki clan originally lived in a place called Hidden Eddie Village otherise known as Uzushiogakure but now days 2 or maybe more members of Uzumaki clan are still alive refusing to give up their will of courage".

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "That was good explanation Naruto you are right that chunin jackets all have the logo of the Uzumaki clan but what do you know of the other clans" which Naruto explained "There was another clan that lived in Hidden Eddie Village and some members of the clan moved to Hidden Leaf village one of the members was a young girl named Hinagi Hyuuga but who knows what happend to her" then Hinata thought "There was Hyuuga clan in Hidden Eddie Village but what happend to them" so Hinata looked at Naruto as Hinata thought "Na-Na-Na Naruto it is incredible that he knew stuff about my clan that not even I knew".


	2. Chapter 2: Uzushioagkure ruins

Chapter 2: Uzushiogakure ruins.

After Hinata thought to herself the class was over which everyone went home back to their parents except for Naruto who was teleported to ruins of Hidden Eddie Village then as Naruto arrived Naruto thought "What happend and why am I here" so a demonic voice replied **"Mortal I have no idea what happend and I don't totally care except what I can tell you is that you was teleported here by some kind of force that only an Uzumaki can detect"**.

After demonic voice spoke Naruto looked around until Naruto saw a scroll near by which Naruto picked it up then Naruto noticed the logo of Hyuuga clan on it so Naruto thought "Whatever you are I accept the explaination what happend to me except you owe me another explanation when we finally meet face to face" but as demonic voice laughed demonic voice replied **"I will look fowards to it because the explanation I will give you comes with a price that you must face"**..

After demonic voice spoke Naruto placed Hyuuga scroll in his bag as Naruto walked a little further until Naruto saw something shining next to a book then Naruto went over to see that 2 items was a special necklace and boom on fuinjutsu so Naruto placed them in the bag but as Naruto closed his eyes Naruto thought "How do I get back to Hidden Leaf Village".

After Naruto thought to himself he took out the special necklace which Naruto placed it around his neck then Naruto dashed really quick until Naruto was teleported back to Hidden Leaf Village not knowing that Naruto was teleported back by a ghost of ninja from Hidden Eddie Village but as Naruto looked confused Naruto went of home to get some rest.

As Naruto finally got back home Naruto noticed that his place was destroyed which Naruto went of to Hokage office which 20 minutes later Naruto arrived in hokage office then Naruto explained "My place has been destroyed and I like to have an explanation" so 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "I am sorry Naruto it was group of villagers that dislikes you for thinking that you are reincarnation of what your prisoner is when you are the prisoners jailer".

After 3rd hokage spoke Hurizen passed Naruto a set of keys as 3rd hokage Hurizen explained "Naruto you are not ready to know who your parents are until you are strong enough or when you reach chunin except all I can give you is keys to Kazama estate" then Naruto said "Thank you Lord Hokage Hurizen for giving me replacement place to live but before I take my way to my replacement home I need to tell you something that is highly important".

After Naruto spoke 3rd Hokage Hurizen activated silencing seal which 3rd hokage Hurizen asked "What is it that you need to tell me Naruto" then Naruto explained "Nearly an hour ago some kind of force teleported me to ruins of Hidden Eddie Village and I have discovered 3 things that was left there but that is not all I have discovered during the little discovery trip I had" so 3rd hokage Hurizen asked "What was it that you discovered from ruins of Uzushiogakure".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto explained "First thing I have found was a scroll that was from Hyuuga clan of Hidden Eddie Village and another was this necklace that I am wearing plus a book on fuinjutsu inspecially that book itself has the logo of Uzumaki clan" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "That is some discovery that you made and is that necklace your wearing the necklace that I think it is" so Naruto replied "Yep it is this necklace is like an heirloon and if this is necklace that belonged to a senju I will fully request that your anbu do a little researching mission for me".

After Naruto spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Hold on to that until my student Tsunade gets here because if that is necklace much like the one she has it means that the necklace you have is one that belonged to non other than Hashirama Senju unless he gave that necklace your wearing to his wife Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Naruto said "That maybe true but what is more important is that I must meet up with leader of Hyuuga clan".

After Naruto spoke Naruto left hokage office as Naruto went of to search for Kazama estate not knowing that Kazama estate is actually Namikaze clan estate which half an hour later Naruto finally got to Kazama estate then Naruto approuched the door so Naruto used his key to open the door of Kazama estate but as Naruto went in Kazama estate Naruto thought "Damn this place needs a good cleaning except I don't have nessessary requirements to give this place good clean up".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto went to master bedroom which Naruto took of his ninja gear then Naruto got out from a wardrobe a pair of Uzumaki pajama's so Naruto got into the Uzumaki pajama's but as Naruto got into bed Naruto thought "This place may be kinda dusty the bed feels nice enough that I can finally get good night sleep without having that strange dream I have been getting for last 5 days even when I have no idea what the dream is about".

As Naruto drifted alseep Naruto went into a dream where he is looking at couple of ninja's which one ninja said "Naruto we leave you our will of fire because we have believe in you" then second ninja said "Naruto I leave you something highly important that only those of our clan knows about and that is we are known to have ability to supress powerful chakra beast known as tailed beast but more importantly Naruto we leave you our blessing that you'll someday become 6th hokage if you ever fail to become 5th hokage" so on the next day Naruto woke up feeling refreshed thinking about what his strange dream was about.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with Hyuuga clan

Chapter 3: Meeting with Hyuuga clan.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got changed from his bedtime clothes to his ninja gear then Naruto had some ramen as Naruto thought "Shall I keep hold onto this scroll or hand it over to head of Hyuuga clan" so Naruto finished his ramen but as Naruto put his ninja bag on Naruto went of to Hyuuga clan estate not knowing that he is kinda unwelcomed.

Half an hour later Naruto finally arrived outisde gate of Hyuuga clan estate which Naruto looked at Hyuuga guard as Naruto said "Excuse me Hyuuga guard could you send a message to Hiashi Hyuuga head of Hyuuga clan" then Hyuuga guard named Ko replied "Whatever you want of our clan leader freak you better stay here while I go fetch him" so Naruto said "I am not a freak and message is that I have something that belonged to Hyuuga that I wish to meet with Hiashi Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan to confirm about Hyuuga scroll I discovered at Uzushioagkure ruins".

After Naruto spoke Ko went of to speak with Hiashi Hyuuga which 20 mniutes later Hiashi Hyuuga personally came over to Naruto then Hiashi Hyuuga asked "What is it that you need to speak with me Uzumaki" so Naruto explained "I have found a Hyuuga scroll from Uzushiogakure ruins and I need to confirm if any of your clan members have any relations of Hyuuga's of Hidden Eddie Village" but as Hiashi activated his byakugun Hiashi said "There is no Hyuuga from that village and we Hyuuga's always lived in Hidden Leaf Village".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto thought "Something don't add up here and I best keep hold of the scroll until I can confirm my theory is correct" which Naruto went of to ninja academy where Hinata is waiting then as Naruto finally arrived Naruto went to sit down with Naruto so Naruto looked at Hinata as Naruto asked "Why is your father acting kinda different Hinata".

After Naruto spoke Hinata explained "Alot of my clan think that I am not worthy to be heiress of Hyuuga clan and my father is focused on my sister" which Naruto said "Hinata I may not know you much but don't listen to members of your clan calls you failure because I know that you are not a failure inspecially that one of your most strongest asset is the kindness that you have shown" then Hinata replied "They think I am a failure because I have been unable to perform certain gentle fist moves my father wants as next leader of Hyuuga clan" so Naruto said "Is there anyone that would want to train you to improve on the skills that you have".

After Naruto spoke Hinata replied "Non of my clan members want to train me because they think that I am failure and my little sister Hanabi is the one should be heiress of Hyuuga clan" which Naruto fumed as Naruto said "Now that is not very nice because if I was your father I would do whatever I can to train you to improve on the skills you have in order for you to adapt that you'd be able to create your own version of gentle fist" then Hinata felt like crying a bit until Naruto said "If your father thinks your a failure you will have to learn move from Hyuuga of Hidden Eddie Village heck I will even summon the very Hyuuga that would love to train someone like you".

As Hinata calmed down Hinata said "Thank you Naruto I needed that and just between us what Hyuuga would you summon to train me in art of Hyuuga clan taijutsu" which Naruto replied "The original owner of Hyuuga scroll that I found from Uzushioagkure ruins" then Naruto passed it over to Hinata but as Hinata accidently gave herself a paper cut the Hyuuga scroll opened revealing art of Hyuuga clan that not even her father knows about so Hinata wiped bit of her blood on blood seal to unseal a letter so Hinata picked up the letter as Hinata read the letter that said "Dear Hinata my brave daughter if your reading this it means I died and I wish I could be with you except only thing I can leave you is my art of Hyuuga clan plus if you see a spikey blonde haired lad protect him from suffering as that lad is son of my bestfriend love Hinagi Hyuuga mother of Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga".

After Hinata read the letter Hinata felt like crying again as Hinata thought "Mother I promise you that I will not only protect Naruto but I will make you proud by learning your art of Hyuuga clan I will never give up no matter what that is now my nindo my ninja way" then Hinata cheered up as Hinata said "Thank you for giving me this scroll Naruto it is only thing I have of my mother and I promised my mother I will protect you from your suffering no matter what that is our nindo our ninja way" so Naruto replied "No need to thank me Hinata that scroll is rightfully yours and if they reufse to accept you as heiress of Hyuuga clan when we are at least 16 or over I'll take you as mistress of 4th hokage's clan that is promise of life time".

After Naruto spoke Naruto slightly turned his attention to Iruka which Iruka thought "Well done Naruto nobody desrves to suffer even if the person is from a clan" then Iruka said "Right today I am going to explain something very important and that is tomorrow is the genin exams where you academy students work to become ninja of Hidden Leaf Village" so Naruto took out of his bag book of sealing as Naruto thought "Time that I get good read on this book because there is no way in hell that I will allow Hinata to suffer disacceptance from her clan anymore".

After Naruto thought to himself he started studying through his book of sealing which Iruka came to naruto as Iruka asked "Naruto what are you doing" then Naruto replied "Iruka sensei I was only studying through this book I found from Uzushiogakure and the seals on this book would come very useful when I become ninja of Hidden Leaf village" so Sakura took of of Naruto as Sakura said "A baka like you don't desrve to read such a book like this because only Sasuke is worthy of this book" while Naruto looked displeased naruto said "Hand over the book back to me or I will have to make give me back my book of sealing jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Sakura said "Only Sasuke is worthy of this book and you a baka is nothing like Sasuke" which Naruto formed few hand signs then Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Maku Umino" so Naruto grinned as glowing casket came out of the ground but as Iruka looked shocked the glowing casket opened revealing Maku Umino so as Maku Umino stepped out of the glowing casket looking like he never died during Kyuubi attack.

After Maku stepped out of the glowing casket Naruto said "Maku that girl with pink hair took my book of sealing and she refused to give it back" which Maku Umino replied "Alright I will get your book of sealing back and anything else before I return back to where I came from" then Naruto said "No that is all and Maku give my reguards to Kaiwisha Umino" so Maku Umino quickly side stepped until he has right behind Sakura but as Sakura turned round Maku snatched book of sealing from Sakura without needing to use any nessessary force.

As Maku sprung over some academy students Maku threw boo of sealing back to Naruto which Naruto caught book of sealing then Maku Umino looked at Iruka as Maku Umino looked proud so Maku gave thumbs up as Maku Umino disappeared as Naruto undone his summoning jutsu but as the academy students looked shocked Naruto said "er my explaination is that I signed Shinigami's summoning contract and Shinigami allowed me access to fallen honorable ninja that shall act as my summons with a rather fridgening prisoner as acting summon boss".

After Naruto gave his explanation the bell rang as everyone went home except for Naruto who was escaorted back to Kazama estate by Iruka which Iruka asked "Naruto how is it possible that you signed Shinigami's summoning contract" then Naruto explained "Shinigami the death reaper saved my life and I vowel that I repay Shinigami's kindness by sending souls of dishnorable people by activating summoning jutsu by calling death reapers name" so Iruka said "That is incredible Naruto nobody ever been offered to sign death reapers summoning contract and way you explained it to me I gather that you was attacked by those who accuse you being the creature that you call your prisoner".

As they got to gate of Kazama estate Naruto went through while Iruka went of back home with smile knowing that he finally met his father Maku Umino meanwhile back at Kazama estate Naruto opened the door with use of his keys then Naruto went of to bedroom to get some rest knowing Naruto is not hungry thanks to the amount of ramen Naruto eaten on the way to ninja academy but as Naruto got into his bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear back into his bedtime gear that was carefully placed on his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Genin exams

Chapter 4: Genin exams

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto changed from his bedtime clothes to his ninja gear then Naruto went to the kitchen make himself some breakfast so 1 hour later Naruto had his breakfast with a cup of tea but as Naruto on his weapon pouch Naruto placed his book of sealing in his weapon pouch.

Half an hour later Naruto went of to ninja academy which Naruto thought "I hope Hinata is alright because she does not deserve the unacceptance" then another half an hour later Naruto finally arrived so Naruto went to sit down next to Hinata hoping that Hinata is OK.

After Naruto sat down Naruto asked "Are you OK Hinata" which Hinata replied "I am not that alright Naruto elders of my clan is planning to put cage bird seal on me marking me as branch member of Hyuuga clan" then Naruto fumed "That does it I am going to put them in their place because you don't deserve unacceptance" so Naruto thought "I got a better idea I am going to help Hinata train in art of Hyuuga clan taijutsu and all it takes is for me to summon Hinagi Hyuuga herself" as Naruto grinned Naruto said "Hinata each time that a member of your clan refuse to train you meet me Kazama estate garden because your going to learn your mothers art of Hyuuga clan taijutsu".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "Thank you Naruto I will remember that and for some reason I am no longer shy or nervous about anything" which Naruto replied "Hinata that is because you are happy and your willing to do what it takes to make your mother proud" then the 2 turned their attention to Iruka as other academy teacher Mizuki came in class with genin exams written test so Mizuki gave each student their wriiten test but as Mizuki looked at Naruto Mizuki thought "Oh look do I have here the demon boy is taking in genin exams well I could use him and demon boy will get blame for stealing forbidden scroll".

After Mizuki thought to himself each the the students began to write their answers on the genin exams written test which 20 minutes later they all finished their written test then Iruka came as he collected everyones written test so Iruka said "Alright students everyone get over to academy trainning ground for next 2 parts of genin exams" while everyone went of to academy trainning ground Mizuki thought "I will make demons boys life slightly more harder because I am going to tell him the info hokage has forbidden to be revealed".

As the academy students arrived at academy trainning ground Iruka said "Right for this part you need to hit center of the trainning dummys but if you hit anywhere near center of the target I guess that is OK" then each of academy students except for Naruto threw their 3 kunai's at trainning dummies so Iruka looked at Naruto as Iruka asked "Naruto why have you not threw your 3 kunai at trainning dummy" so Naruto explained "Sorry Iruka sensei I was waiting for the right time to give it a go because I need the concerntration".

After Naruto spoke Naruto threw all 3 of his kunai which each kunai hit right on the center of trainning dummies then Iruka explained "Right highest score for female side is Hinata Hyuuga with 900 and highest score for male side is Naruto Uzumaki" so Naruto looked at Hinata as Naruto said "Nice job Hinata you got the same score as me and your cousin tied with Sasuke" but as Hinata looked at Naruto Hinata slightly blushed knowing that she is falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki the unpredictable ninja of Hidden Leaf Village.

As Hinata stopped blushing Iruka said "Right now we will have set of spars because this is last part of genin exams" which Naruto looked at Neji as Naruto thought "If you end up going up against Sasuke I will not care who wins" then Iruka said "We will start with Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee so Naruto stepped in with Rock Lee but as the 2 turned to look at each other Naruto said "Good luck Rock Lee I hope you pass the genin exams".

After Naruto spoke Rock Lee replied "Good luck to you too Naruto" which Naruto went to attack Rock Lee as Rock Lee clashes his attacks with Naruto's then Iruka said "Time out and this match is a draw because you both only faced each other on equal terms" so the other students of the academy had their spar matches until it came to last spar match Sasuke Uchiha Of the Uchiha clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan.

As Sasuke stepped in with Neji Sasuke said "Finally we get to see which 2 of the clans is superior clan" which Neji said "Your fate is to be defeated by me Sasuke and Uchiha clan are below Hyuuga clan as Byakugun is more superior than Sharingan" so they both started attacking each other with only moves that basicly from their respected clan until Iruka said "Time out this match is a draw and neither of you accepted each other as an equal".

After Iruka spoke everyone except for Naruto and Mizuki went home which Mizuki said "You know Naruto there is a way that you can be right on top of class" then Naruto asked "What is this way that you have in mind Mizuki sensei" so Mizuki said "It is just an extra test only for you and all you need to do is steal forbidden scroll but don't tell anyone because this is private test only you allowed to complete".

After Mizuki spoke Naruto asked "Where are you going to be Mizuki sensei" which Mizuki said "Meet me at Hidden Leaf forest and once you hand the scroll the me you'll be official ninja of hidden leaf village" then Naruto thought "Something don't add up here but I will play along because if that forbidden scroll is what I think it is I have gotten myself into A rank solo mission" so Naruto replied "Alright Mizuki sensei see you at Hidden leaf forest when I hand forbidden scroll to you" while Naruto went of to get forbidden scroll Mizuki thought "Perfect demon boy fell for such a devious trick of mine and all I need to do is get over to Hidden leaf forest".


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor Mizuki

Chapter 5: Traitor Mizuki.

20 minutes later Naruto arrived in Hidden Leaf forest which Naruto said "Mizuki Sensei I have the forbidden scroll" then Mizuki camer out of hiding so Mizuki said "Right Naruto you can give me forbidden scroll" but as Naruto grinned Iruka has arrived in Hidden Leaf forest.

After Iruka arrived Mizuki said "Naruto do you know why some people hates you" which Naruto asked "Why does some people hate me Mizuki sensei I need to know" then Iruka said "Mizuki it's forbidden Naruto is not ready to know" so Mizuki said "Naruto you are 9 tail demon fox that nearly destroyed Hidden Leaf Village" but as Mizuki took out his fuma shuriken knowing only way to get forbidden scroll is to get it from Naruto.

After Mizuki took out his funa shuriken Naruto started to laugh which Mizuki said "What the hell is funny demon fox" then Naruto said "Do you really think that calling me demon fox is going to help you escape" so Mizuki said "What are you going on about demon Fox your only an academy student and I am chunin rank shinobi".

After Mizuki spoke Naruto said "Mizuki Baka you just gave me name of my prisoner and lucky for me your soul is first soul that I shall hand over to Shinigami the death reaper" which Naruto formed some hand signs as Naruto thought "I got to protect Iruka sensei because he is one of my precious people" so Naruto formed some hand signs for a jutsu Naruto picked up from book of sealing while Naruto formed the last hand sign Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu Fuma repel".

After Naruto spoke Naruto marked fuma shuriken with fuma repel which instead of Naruto being hit by fuma shuriken it was sent right back at Mizuki then Mizuki got caught by his own fuma shuriken so Naruto said "Mizuki Baka I give you a choice surrender or die for your betrayal" while Mizuki growled in anger Mizuki went to attack Naruto until Naruto knocked Mizuki down with Uzumaki sweep kick.

After Naruto knocked Mizuki down with Uzumaki sweep kick Naruto formed few hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu death reaper Shinigami" so 3 minutes later Shinigami appeared but as Shinigami arrived Shinigami looked at Naruto not knowing why Naruto summoned him.

As Naruto looked at Shinigami Naruto said "Shinigami I offer you soul of dishonorable ninja Mizuki" which Shinigami replied "What dishonorabe thing did this mortal done" then Naruto explained "Mizuki here is wanted for trying to betray Hidden Leaf Village and he even tricked me to steal forbidden scroll" so Shinigami took Mizuki's soul as Shinigami said "Soul is Mizuki is accepted Naruto I think you for this dishonorable persons soul".

After Shinigami spoke he disappeared with Mizuki's soul which Iruka picked up Mizuki's body then Iruka said "Naruto you go back home while I bring Mizuki's body to be destroyed" so Naruto said "Mizuki's body does need to be destroyed and this is the perfect way to do that" while Iruka placed Mizuki's body down Naruto placed detonator seal on Mizuki's dead body but as Naruto went with Iruka to safe distance Naruto formed a hand sign to denotate Detonator seal on dead body of former academy teacher Mizuki.

After Naruto blew up Mizuki's body Naruto went of home while Iruka went of to report to 3rd hokage what happend which half on hour later Naruto finally arrived home then Naruto opened the door so Naruto smiled as he walked in knowing that Naruto might have successfully passed genin exams and became a ninja of Hidden Leaf Village.

On the next day Naruto got over to the ninja academy which Iruka said "As you know Mizuki will not be here because Mizuki turned against us and he was killed by non other than Naruto who protected me from being killed by Mizuki but anyways time that I announce the teams" then Iruka said "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Sakura Haruno with team sensei Kakashi Hatake" so Kakshi stepped in as Kakashi said "Meet me at roof top to begin an introduction" while Team 7 went of to roof top with Kakashi Hatake to have their introduction.

After Team 7 went of to roof top Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inazuka with team sensei Kurenai Yuhri" which Kurenai thought "Sorry Kakashi I am the one who gets to teach my sensei's son" then Kurenai stepped in so Kurenai said "OK team 8 come with me to Team 8 trainning ground for intro and a little teamwork excersize" while Team 8 went 8 to trainning ground 8 Iruka said "Team 9 is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi a new generation of Ino Shika Cho with team sensei Asuma Saratobi".

After Iruka spoke Asuma stepped in which Asuma stepped in then Asuma said "Team 8 come with me to Dango stand for team introduction and maybe a little teamwork excersize" so team 8 went of to dango stand Shino waited for next team to be announced until Iruka said "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen with team sensei Might Guy".

As Might Gut stepped in Might guy said "Right with power of youth we shall go to ichuraku ramen for team intro and I'll take you to trainning ground 7 for teamwork excersize" which team 9 went of to ichuraku ramen then Iruka said "Finally team 10 of Shino Abrame, Shin and Hakito Shokaito with team sensei Yamato Senju" so Yamato said "Right guys come with me to Hidden leaf forest for team intro and a teamwork excersize" while Team 10 went of to Hidden leaf forest the remaining students said "Iruka sensei why was we not picked to be in a team".

After remaining students spoke Iruka used his big headed jutsu as Iruka yelled "You lot was not picked to be in a team because all you lot did was plot to hurt Naruto Uzumaki the one that helped me defeat traitor named Mizuki" then Iruka yelled "IF ANY OF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT NARUTO I WILL PROMISE YOU THAT YOU NEVER GET CHANCE TO BECOME A NINJA" so Iruka calmed down as Iruka said "Class is over and remember the warning that I gave you all".


	6. Chapter 6: Hinata's trainning

Chapter 6: Hinata's trainning.

Meanwhile at Team 8's location team 8 sat on a chair which Kurenai said "OK why don't we start with team introduction" then Naruto said "Kurenai Sensei could you start by introducing yourself" so Kurenai replied "That seems to be good idea Naruto usually a sensei gets a student to start but I'll start to show you how this works".

After Kurenai spoke Kurenai said "Right my name is Kurenai Yuhri my likes are art of genjutsu, my friend Asuma Saratobi, my dislikes is Icha Icha books, perverts, my dream is to fulfil a promise I made to my sensei and my goal is to surpass my sensei" which Kurenai said "Your turn to introduce yourself Blondy" then Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes is Hinata Hyuuga, ramen, my dislikes is how members of Hinata's clan treat Hinata, my dream is to become 6th hokageand my goal is to help Hinata become a good kunoichi with her mothers art of Hyuuga clan taijutsu plus my ambition is to send souls of dishnorable people to Shinigami as thank you for kindness Shinigami shown me".

After Naruto spoke Kurenai said "That seems interesting and now it is your turn to introduce yourself White eyes" which Hinata said "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes is Naruto Uzumaki, Cinamon rolls, my dislikes is my clans caged bird seal, my dream is to help Naruto fulfil his dream to be hokage and my goal is to someday become a woman worthy to be at Naruto's side" so Hinata blushed a bit as Kurenai said "Oh you'd make a wonderful wife someday in the future because of the kindness that you shown to Naruto".

As Hinata stopped blushing Kurenai said "Now it is finally your turn to introduce yourself dog liker" which Kiba said "My name is Kiba Izazuka, my likes is my friend Akamaru, taking akamaru for a good walk, my dream is to become head of Inazuka clan, my goal is to be at my sisters wedding when she marries the person that she loves" then Kurenai thought "Alright I got Kushina sensei's son, Future to be Mrs Uzumaki Namikaze and next to be head of Inazuka clan well this will be challenging except like Kushina sensei I never back away from a challenge".

After Kurenai thought to herself Team 8 got up which Kurenai explained "For team work excersize is that I will cast a good genjutsu on you three and what you 3 need to do is to help each other beak out of the genjutsu but if you fail well thats OK because the goal is to help out your friends not abadon them" so Kurenai looked proud as she noticed the courage that her students is showing knowing that the promise she made to her sensei Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze is something that she plans to fulfil no matter what the council says.

As Kurenai formed few hand signs Kurenai said "genjutsu art aqautic whirlpool" which Kurenai casted her genjutsu then Naruto said "Hinata hold my hand and Kiba hold onto my other hand because in order for us to break out of this genjutsu we need to use our chakra to send something like a static shock to escape this genjutsu" so Hinata blushed as Hinata thought "Oh god Naruto wants to hold hands with me and he is willing to do what it takes for us 3 to pass this teamwork excersize that Kurenai Sensei is testing us with".

As Hinata held aruto's hand Kiba said "Alright Naruto go for it and break us out of the genjutsu" which Kiba held Naruto's other hand then Naruto channeled bit of his chakra through Hinata and Kiba until they felt a shock that caused them to be broken out of the genjutsu so Kurenai undone her genjutsu while they let go of Naruto's hand Kurenai said "Congrats you 3 have passed and we are now team 8".

After Kurenai spoke Kurenai went of to inform 3rd hokage Hurizen that her team passed the test which Kiba went of home to let his mum know the good news then Naruto said "Hinata would you like to begin your trainning" so Hinata replied "Yes please Naruto I'd like that" while Hinata went of with Naruto to Namikaze trainning garden Hinata blushed as she imaged herself being Naruto's wife and mistress of Uzumaki Namikaze clan but as they finally arrived in his trainning garden Naruto looked at Hinata seeing that Hinata was happy that she is getting the trainning that she always dreamed of.

After Naruto looked at Hinata Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down then Naruto said "Summoning jutsu Hinagi Hyuuga" so Hinata looked shocked as a glowing casket came out of the ground but as it opened up it Hinagi came out as if she never never died while glowing casket disappeared Hinagi looked at Hinata as Hinagi thought "Hinata my brave daughter look how well you grown and I know that my wish was denied for some unacceptable reason that I might already know".

After Hinagi thought to herself Hinagi turned to look at Naruto which Hinagi said "Hello young lad what is it you need me to do" then Naruto explained "I have summoned you to train Hinata in your art of Hyuuga clan because members of Hyuuga clan refused to train her inspecially that they think Hinata is not worthy to be heiress of Hyuuga clan" so Hinagi replied "Alright thanks for the explanation and if they believe that she is not worthy to be heiress well I might as well ask you a favour since I knew your mother during our days living at Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure but that is if your willing to do me this favour".

After Hinagi spoke Naruto asked "What is this favour that you like to ask me Lady Hinagi" which Hinagi replied "young lad please take care of Hinata because she does not deserve the unacceptance and to be honest she make better mistress of your clan than heiress of her fathers clan" then Naruto said "When the right time comes I will know what to do make Hinata mistress of my clan" so Hinagi turned back to Hinata as Hinagi said "Hinata the style that I entrust to you and those born of you is my hyuuga style taijutsu gentle steps plus I am leaving you summoning contract that me along with your grandmother signed".

After Hinagi spoke Hinagi said "Right first thing is to get into hyuuga stance known as balancing Hyuuga and it goes like this" which Hinagi got into her stance then Hinata did the same then Hinagi said "OK first move I am going to teach you is called 8 tri grams 64 jabs and much like your fathers version that uses the palm my version you actually jab chakra points" so Hinagi said "Naruto could I borrow you for a bit" but as Naruto shook his head Naruto said "No can do lady Hinagi but if you look at that trainning dummy it was designed for your sort of trainning".

After Naruto spoke Hinagi yelled "8 tri grams 64 jabs" which Hinagi striked 64 of trainning dummys chakra points then Hinagi said "Now it is your turn Hinata and remember for it to work you must relax yourself" so Hinata yelled "8 tri grams 64 jabs" but as Hinata striked 64 of trainning dummys chakra points Hinagi looked proud to see that Hinata was nutural in her Hyuuga style taijutsu inspecially that unlike her fathers hyuuga style taijutsu her mothers Hyuuga style taijutsu was more conftable on her bodys atomony.


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata's defection

Chapter 7: Hinata's defection.

After Hinata managed to do 8 tri grams 64 jabs Hinagi taught Hinata some of her other moves which Hinagi hugged Hinata as Hinagi said "Hinata time for me to go and before I return to where I was I wish to tell you something special" then Hinata asked "What is it that you need to tell me" so Hinagi replied "I am your mother and I was bestfriends with Naruto's mother back when we was at Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure even when we was sent to Hidden Leaf Village due to my homeland being destroyed during a great ninja war years ago".

After Hinagi spoke Hinagi hugged Hinata as Hinata said "Thank you mum for teaching me what you can and thank you for entrusting me your Hyuuga style taijutsu" which Hinagi dsiappeared back to the grave where she was burried then Hinata looked at Naruto was Hinata was about to cry so Naruto hugged Hinata as Naruto said "Don't worry Hinata you don't have to face the pain alone because your mother left you something that nobody not even your father take away".

After Naruto spoke Hinata calmed down which Hinata said "Naruto thank you for calming me down I really needed that and I don't want to suffer the unacceptance of my family anymore and that is why I am going to confront my father but when I face him I am going to tell him that I will never again put up with unacceptance anymore" then Hinata went of from Namikaze trainning garden back to Hyuuga estate so as Hinata arrived back in Hyuuga estate 20 minutes later Hinata walked right to her fathers room without having any feeling of eing nervous.

As Hinata pushed the door open Hinata said "Father we need to talk and don't try to refuse because this is something that I must face without you giving me any unacceptance" which Hiashi said "What is it that you wish to say Hinata" then Hinata yelled "FATHER TELL ME WHO MOTHER WAS AND DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO HIDE IT ANYMORE" so Hiashi explained "Your mother was Hinagi Hyuuga and I thought that she was incredibly skilled but I thought wrong because her kindness made her weak much like you plus you will be marked with Caged bird seal as your sister Hanabi shall be heiress of Hyuuga clan".

After Hiashi spoke Hinata got into balancing Hyuuga position as Hinata said "Father I will not put up with the unacceptance anymore because your wife who was my mother is stronger than you think and she taught me art of Hyuuga style taijutsu that not even you knew about" then Hiashi was about to slap Hinata until Hinata yelled "8 tri grams 64 jabs" so Hinata started to jab each of her fathers chakra points until the elders came but as Hinata activated her byakugun Hinata said "If you want my sister to be heiress of Hyuuga clan instead of me well fine because I'm leaving with everything that is mine".

After Hinata spoke Hinata threw a smoke bomb on the floor as Hinata took l her belonging with her fair share of her mothers inheritance which Hinata dashed of to Naruto's place which as Hiashi got up Hiashi said "Elders Hinata my own daughter fled with her belongings and she dared to strike me her father with 8 tri grams 64 jabs" then Elder Haira said "This will be a prblem because whoever she has children with in future that clan or whatever will have access to our clans taijutsu" so Elder Mihro said "Send someone to keep an eye on Hinata because we can't have another family or clan have the art of Hyuuga style taijutsu".

After elder Mihro spoke Hiashi said "Only solution is that we marry Hinata of to someone from a different village because that way we will still have some kind of hold on her" which both elders agreed then they sent a message arranging marridge of Hinata Hyuuga and grandson of Hidden Rock Village" while back at Naruto's place Naruto felt something within his gut as Naruto thought "I got bad feeling that they are planning to do something to Hinata that she will not accept" then a demonic voice replied **"Soon human we shall finally meet and once we finally meet you better brave up because there is no way in hell that I will accept a weakling to be my jail and I rather have strong jail worthy of my acceptance"**.

After demonic voice spoke there was a knock on the door which Naruto went to open the door then Naruto looked to see that the one knocked on the door was Hinata so Naruto said "Come in Hinata and tell me whats wrong" while Hinata walked into Naruto's place Naruto closed the door knowing his gut feeling was right.

After Hinata got in Naruto's place Naruto closed the door which Naruto went to make Hinata something to drink then 10 minutes later Naruto went over to Hinata with a cup of tea so Naruto said "Here is your tea Hinata and if you want to tell me whats wrong I am willing to listen unless you want to keep it to yourself" as Hinata took a sip of her tea Hinata explained "My father wants to mark me with caged bird seal and he called me weak because he thinks my mother was weak due to the kindness that she shown".

After Hinata spoke Hinata said "I fled from Hyuuga estate with everything that I own and I came here because you was the only one that cared for me" which Naruto growled "He has gone too far to not only call you weak he even dared to call your mother weak well fuch Hyuuga clan I will ask 3rd hokage if I can at least let me take over my parents clan since it is my birthright" then Hinata said "Thank you Naruto for caring for me I will not betray the kindness that you shown me" so the couple had their cup of tea that Naruto personally made.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation

Chapter 8: Explanation.

On the next day Naruto went with Hinata to the Inazuka estate which as they arrived Naruto knocked on the door then a woman opened it so Naruto said "Is Kiba here" but as woman looked at Naruto the woman thought "He looks alot like his father and damn he looks like the only woman that has ever defeated me inspecially that woman defeated me must be his mother".

After Tsume thought to herself Tsume replied "Sure my son is at the garden with Akamaru and you with spikey blonde hair you look alot like your parents" which Naruto asked "Who are my parents and what clan are they from" then Tsume said "Sorry Naruto I can't let you yet but I do have a photo of your mother when we was on the same team together" so Tsume took a photo from her shelf but as she passed it to Naruto Tsume said "You'll know your parents when the right time comes because someone like you must have been one heck of a genius when it comes to pulling prank that uses special powder non of Inazuka dogs be able to track".

As Naruto looked at the photo Naruto thought "Hey hey mothers face looks alot like mine and for some reason I feel happy" which Naruto said "Thank you Tsume for giving this photo because I have been trying to find a clue or something to why I have been given the surname Uzumaki but now I have at least something to smile about" then Kiba came so Kiba said "Yo guys I have been waiting for you because we need to get over to hokage office where Kurenai Sensei awaits" while Kurenai's 3 students went of to hokage office Tsume said "Minato and Kushina you would be proud of your son for what he can acomplish".

As Kurenai's 3 students finally got to the hokage office Kurenai arrived which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "OK your very first mission is to catch that blasted cat Tora because the team I sent to capture him failed the mission" which Naruto said "Why do we have to capture that demon because all we know is that any team dares to take it on will end up being scratched" then Naruto thought "Wait a minute there Tora can't be a demon because a cat that not only scratched Sasuke but also Sakura can't be that bad heck I think if I can befriend it Tora will become such a good allie that nobody dare to harm me or Hinata" so Naruto said "Lord Hokage is it possible that Tora could be befriended by a ninja".

After Naruto spoke 3rd hokage replied "Nobody ever dared to befriend that demon even when owner of that cat is feudal lords wife" which Naruto grinned as Naruto said "I am not afraid Lord Hokage because I am going to be successor of 4th hokage's own successor someday and when 5th hokage retires I shall become 6th hokage" then team 8 went of to where Tora is relaxing but 20 minutes later when team 8 arrived the cat got ready to attack until Naruto held out in his hand a fish so Tora curiously went over to the fish to get a good taste of it without having need to scratch Naruto while Tora finished eating the fish of Naruto's hand Tora jumped onto Naruto's waiting arms.

After Tora jumped onto Naruto's waiting arms Naruto said "There that wasn't too tricky and I recon that I beat 4th hokages timing of Tora mission" which 3rd hokage asked "Naruto how did you tame that cat when every time that cat scratched us every time we had a Tora mission" then Naruto said "Well you see it was last year when I was on pranksters rampage Tora was trying to get some food but nobody wanted to care for it for what Tora did until I came so I carefully place a fish on the floor as I told Tora here you go Tora you have nothing to reason to scratch me".

After Naruto spoke Naruto explained "Once Tora eaten the fish that I gave it Tora gave me respectful pur showing that it trusted me as an allie and since that time we teamed up to make those who mistreated me suffer the claws of justice" which Hurizen said "You mean everyone that came in my office to report cat scratch attack was caused by you and that damn cat" then Naruto replied "Yep and feudal lord wife even told me that I would make an excellent hokage even a temporary hokage if anything happend to you" so Hurizen said "Well that mission was a success and I will see if I can get you better mission that fits well with each of your sort of team".

As team 8 went of home Hinata stayed in hokage office with Naruto which Naruto said "Lord Hokage Hinata's father has not been treating her well because he thinks that Hinata is weak and he plans to mark Hinata with caged bird seal heck her father gave her rightful position as heiress of Hyuuga clan to her own little sister Hanabi Hyuuga" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "That is not very nice because fathers should treat his children with equal amount of care but why are you telling me something that is not much of my business" so Naruto replied "Her mother asked me to take care of Hinata because Hinata's own mother Hinagi Hyuuga was my own mothers bestfriend even when I have not been told who my parents are".

After Naruto spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Let me guess you want to be told who your parents are in order for you to take over your parents clan as new head of your parents clan" which Naruto replied "If you tell me who my parents are I will not only take over their clan infact I will able to place Hinata under the clans protection and sometime in the future I'll ask Hinata something seriously special that only a man asks the woman who the man loves" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "You do make a good case Naruto but what do I get in return having your parents clan reformed" so Naruto said "The one thing that every kage kill for and that is secret to win their war against paperwork".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen growled "Damn paperwork is bane of all kage and if you tell me the secret to defeat that damn paperwork I will not only make it official to have you as head of your parents clan I will even give you council seat along with allowing Hinata to stay at your clans estate making her what you might call honary member of your clan" then Naruto said "The condition me finding out who my parents are I accept Lord Hokage Hurizen and key to defeat paperwork is one jutsu that should be moved from forbidden scroll to kage only scroll" so 3rd hokage Hurizen asked "What jutsu are you thinking about Naruto".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto explained "Why it is Shadow clone jutsu and that jutsu alone is what every kage kill for because any kage has that the kage be able to win the war against Paperwork" which 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "I am a such a baka why did I not think of it before when I started the role of 3rd hokage" then 3rd hokage Hurizen explained "Naruto your father was my successor Minato Namikaze who was known as yellowflash of Hidden leaf village and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Red Death of Hidden Leaf village plus your parents died protecting you from Madara Uchiha arch foe of Hashirama Senju".

After Hurizen spoke Naruto said "My parents thought to protect me and the bastard who took my parents away from me might still be alive" which 3rd hokage Hurizen explained "That is not all because your parents entrusted you with highest S rank mission ever known since Hashirama Senju's wife Mito Uzumaki Senju and all that she did to protect Hidden Leaf Village is to seal a demon fox into herself making her what you know as jinchuuriki and your mother was made a second 9 tails jinchuuriki" then Naruto asked "What do you mean Lord Hokage what are you trying to tell me" so 3rd hokage explained "Your father sealed 9 tail demon fox inside you and your parents entrusted you to use demon fox's power as a ultimate tool of good will".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto felt like crying which Naruto sadly said "Did my parents say their final words that they asked you to tell me" then 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "Your parents said that they love you and they hope you fogive them for leaving you in such a state plus they said that there are always with you in your heart" so Naruto started to cry knowing that his parents had such faith that lifted an incredible heavy weight of his shoulders but as Naruto clenched his fist with pure rage Naruto punched a hole right on hokage office wall as Naruto growled "That bastard will pay for what he did to me and that bastard will suffer even if it means I train to be strong enough to summon demon fox itself as acting summon boss".

After Naruto felt angry Hinata hugged Naruto as Hinata said "Naruto there is no way we know if Madara Uchiha is still alive but you need to calm down" which Naruto carefully calmed down then Naruto said "Thank you Hinata for calming me down and I will do whatever it takes to you to not only surpass your mother that is promise of a life time" so Naruto asked "Could I have keys to my parents place Lord Hokage Hurizen" but as 3rd hokage Hurizen smiled 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Naruto you already have keys to your parents place because your place is not actually called Kazuma estate as it is really called Namikaze estate".

After 3rd hokage spoke Naruto went of with Hinata back to Namikaze estate which 20 minutes later they arrived which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto accidently used Multi shadow clone jutsu so Naruto looked at his army of shadow clones as Naruto said "Erm lets clean up the place and restore it's glorious look back when 4th hokage was still alive with his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Hidden leafs Red Death" while the army of shadow clones started cleaning up the Namikaze estate a demon voice said **"Human it is time that we finally meet and you better brave up because I inspect you to be challenging when we finally go face to face with some kind of bout"**.

After demonic voice spoke Naruto fainted as army of shadow clones completed the Namikaze estates clean up which Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was into his own mindscape then demonic voice said **"Jailer follow the red aura and meet your prisoner" **so Naruto followed faint red aura until Naruto came arrived at location of a big cage but as Naruto looked at slip of paper with symbol of the word seal Naruto said "I have followed that faint red aura and now that I am here it is about time we go face to face" while a demon fox stepped closer Naruto looked at demon fox face to face without showing any sign of fear.


	9. Chapter 9: Demon Fox and the Uzugun

Chapter 9: Demon Fox and the Uzugun.

As Naruto looked face to face with his prisoner Naruto said "Your the 9 tail demon fox that my father sealed inside me well do you have an explanation" which demon fox replied **"Warden you better sit tight because this is going to be one infuriating story" **then Naruto said "Go on demon fox I like to hear this story that is actually the explanation I want from you" so demon fox replied **"First of warden I am Kyuubi the strongest of the 9 bijuu and this mess that you humans call it started back during the days of Mito Uzumaki Senju my original warden but to you humans who house us tailed beasts are often called jinchuuriki"**.

**Flashback start**

At the battlefield away from valley of the end Mito Uzumaki Senju looked at Kyuubi as Mito Uzumaki Senju said "Kyuubi you are going nowhere because I am your opponent and I might not have same ability as my husband I do have chains of the Uzumaki" after Mito Uzumaki Senju spoke Kyuubi replied **"Human you dare to challenge me to this thing that you humans call a bout" **then Mito Uzumaki Senju said "Kyuubi I do dare to challenge you to a bout and unlike Madara Uchiha who dare to use your power for his vile deep you I will be the one that shall seal you away in safe place that we Uzumaki's call Uzumaki prison seal" so Kyuubi said **"I accept your challenge human and we shall see who shall be the victorious one here"**.

After Hashirama defeated Madara Uchiha Mito Uzumaki Senju jumped onto Kyuubi's head as Mito Uzumaki Senju said "I have defeated you and I am sorry that you was brainwashed by Madara Uchiha" which Mito started to cry then Kyuubi wipped Mito's tears as Kyuubi said **"Do not cry warden you are one of the most noble of humans I ever faced and I shall never forget it" **so Mito Uzumaki Senju formed some hand signs but as Mito Uzumaki Senju formed the last hand sign Mito Uzumaki Senju said "Sealing jutsu Uzumaki prison seal".

**Flashback finished**

After Kyuubi gave his explanation Kyuubi said **"If you think that was infuriating enough this will make you furious enough that you would want to fight me immediately" **which Naruto said "I would not say that Kyuubi because you being brainwashed by the bastard that took my parents away is something for me to be angry about but what would be infuriarting is that the bastard taunts us not being able to get along with each other" then Kyuubi explained **"It happend yet again back when you was being close to be born and when you was born Madara Kidnappped you until you was saved by your father Minato Namikaze but when Madara held you hostage Madara threatend your father to leave your mother or Madara would kill you when you was only a newborn baby heck Madara even placed explosive tags on that special blanket of yours until your father yet again saved you by using lightling thunder dog jutsu without the need of using his tri pronged kunai"**.

After Kyuubi gave another explanation Naruto growled "Madara Uchiha will pay for what he did to us and I promise when I get my hands on that bastard nobody not even you be able to stop me shredding the bastard apart leaving Madara's soul as gift to death reaper Shinigami" which Kyuubi replied **"Oh I will not want to stop you infact I want in because that bastard is one foe that I hate more than hearing you leaving me out on your plan to get revenge on that bastard" **then Kyuubi reached his paw out to Naruto as token of his acceptance so Naruto bopped fist with Kyuubi to show that he accepts Kyuubi's acceptance.

After Naruto and Kyuubi shown to each other their acceptance Kyuubi explained "Not too long until the gift that Shinigami left in your eyes finally awakens into a dojutsu that only you along with those born of you to use" which Naruto opened as his eyes as Naruto returned from his mindscape then Naruto got up as Naruto thought "Yo Kyuubi what is this gift that Shinigami gave me" so Kyuubi replied **"A dojutsu called the Uzugun and it not only has same abilities as the sharingan but you don't get the blinding effect of the sharingan making your Uzugun a dojutsu that has counter activation for an example sharingan awakens by seeing a friend or rival in pain while for the Uzugun it will be awakend by a positive effect"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto thought "What positive effect awaken my dojutsu" which Kyuubi replied **"Your dojutsu the Uzugun be awakend by feeling of love and inner courage that burns like a fox fireball" **which Naruto thought "I see and way you explained it my eyes is what you might call a counter sharingan or even positive sharingan" then Kyuubi replied **"That is excactly what Uzugun is a counter sharingan and if an Uchiha use sharingan against you the user of the sharingan will not be able to copy any jutsu even your fathers creation the rasengan"** so Naruto thought "I always knew that my father was a genious and combined with my mothers courage there is no way that Madara Uchiha stand a chance against us".

After Naruto spoke with Kyuubi Naruto looked proudly as Naruto said "Hinata welcome to Namikaze estate home of my parents Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze bestfriend of your mother Hinagi Hyuuga" which Hinata said "N-N-N Naruto it looks incredible and even slightly bigger than Hyuuga clan estate" then Naruto explained "It is better than that because if you carefully use your eyes to scan my home it has a special seal that my parents placed on the door to keep people out like your clan only we can enter" so Hinata activated her byakugun as Hinata yelled "Byakugun".

As Hinata scanned Namikaze estate Hinata noticed the seal on the Namikaze estate which Hinata explained "You have intruder alert alarm seal, defence barrier seal and one seal that I can't get good reading on" then Naruto said "That is a special seal known as percervation seal and that seal keeps all the food and drink safely percerved" so Hinata walked into Namikaze estate with Naruto not knowing who Hinata's arranged marridge is with.


	10. Chapter 10: New Mission

Chapter 10: New Mission.

On next day Naruto walked into Hinata's bedroom which Naruto placed some cooked breakfast down then Naruto said "I never made an actual breakfast for someone else before but here is your breakfast Hinata" so Hinata said "Thank you Naruto I will see you in living room soon" while Hinata started to eat her breakfast Naruto went to living room to do a little meditating.

As Naruto started to meditate Naruto thought "What could the Hyuuga clan elders be planning" which Kyuubi replied **"If I was like those foolish humans I would marry her of to someone from a different village"** then Naruto thought "It makes me wonder if Hyuuga clan elders are the demon" so Kyuubi replied **"Knowing those foolish humans they most proberly want Hinata in their hold by marrying Hinata to someone from a different village" **after Kyuubi spoke Naruto was about to grumble something about Hyuuga elders until Hinata came into living room with empty bowl with knife n folk.

As Hinata came into living room Naruto took stuff from Hinata which Naruto went to do the washing up as Naruto said "I hope we get a better mission because we did well on Tora mission" then Hinata replied "We can't tell what mission we get until Lord Hokage tells us for our next mission but yet something tells me the Hyuuga elders are planning to do something unacceptable that involves me" so Naruto thought "It is hard to say Kyuubi I get the feeling your right about what Hyuuga elders are planning".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi said **"Those foolish humans will get to know what happens if they do something to the person that is under your clans protection" **which Naruto said "Hinata whatever your clan elders planning I know that you will not agree to it and once I find out what it is I will do what I know to foil it" so Hinata said "Thank you Naruto I know I can count on you" while Naruto sickered at his idea how he is going to foil Hyuuga clan elders plan Naruto completed his mediatation.

As Naruto got up the 2 went of to the hokage office where Kiba is with Kurenai Yuhri which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Right your mission is to protect bridge builders daughter and bridge builders grandson but this mission is possible been risen from C rank mission to A rank mission" then Kurenai said "Isn't that where Team 7 been sent to Lord Hokage" so 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "That is correct except that Team 7's mission is to protect bridge builder himself from thugs except there might be possible enemy shinobi".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Team 8 went of to land of waves which 25 minutes later team 8 arrived then Kurenai Yuhri looked to see Kakashi facing against Zabuza so Kurenai Yuhri went over to help Kakashi so Naruto said "Kurenai sensei is going to need our help and none of us are trained to face enemy shinobi yet" while Akamaru growled Kiba said "Akamaru just senced trouble and to be honoest Naruto I have been trained for this sort of thing by my mother Tsume Inazuka".

After Kiba spoke Naruto looked at Hinata as Naruto asked "What about you Hinata what do you think we should do" which Hinata replied "If you are willing to do what it takes to protect the bridge builder and his family I will do what it takes to help you" then Naruto said "Alright lets help and protect our sensei Kurenai Yuhri" so Kurenai's 3 students ran right over to help Kurenai.

As Kurenai's 3 students got over to Kurenai Yuhri a cloud of think fog came which Kiba stepped in then Kiba said "Don't worry Kurenai Sensei I got this" so Kiba focused bit a chaka on his nose until Kiba senced where Zabuza was hiding but as Kiba pointed behind Kurenai Yuhri Kiba said "Kurenai Sensei I have senced where enemy ninja is hiding and that enemy ninja is behind you".

After Kiba spoke Kurenai did a back kick which Kurenai caught Zabuza with back kick then the could cloud of mist disappeared so Zabuza said "This is interesting not only I am up against Kakashi of the sharingan I am now also up against Genjutsu mistress Kurenai" as Naruto stepped in to protect his friends and his sensei Naruto said "Hey look this up I am the one that is going to be hokage someday no matter what" while Kakashi covered up his sharingan eye Kakashi was about to strike Zabuza until a person who is acting as hunter ninja appeared as acting hunter ninja shot few sonbon needles at Zabuza's neck.

After acting hunter ninja arrived acting hunter ninja said "Thank you for keeping this wanted rogue ninja down I have been trying to track him down for some time" which acting hunter ninja took of with knocked out Zabuza then Naruto said "Kurenai Sensei and Kakashi san something tells me that the hunter ninja took Zabuza's body is not really a hunter ninja because if you know about hunter ninja much as I might know it means Zabuza is still alive" so Kakashi asked "What do mean Zabuza is still alive Naruto".

After Kakashi spoke Hinata replied "It means that the hunter ninja only put Zabuza in death like state thanks to the senbon needles that was aimed at his neck" which Sakura said "Kakashi sensei why is Naruto Baka here" then Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Sakura your the baka here because you don't even know who I am but I will tell you lot if Kakashi or Kurenai Sensei chooses to not tell you themself" so Sasuke said "He is nothing like the Uchiha and that is why he is below me a survivor of Uchiha clan".

After Sasuke spoke Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Kurenai Sensei and Kakashi san are one of you going to tell them or shall I" which Kurenai replied "You tell them Naruto because it is your information to share" then Naruto said "Sasuke Teme and Sakura Baka you 2 insulted not only son of Kakashi's sensei who is also son of Kurenai's sensei" so Naruto laughed again as he looked at their confused face not knowing what Naruto ment.

After Naruto laughed Naruto said "Sensei of Kakashi san is my father Minato Namikaze who is not only Hidden Leaf Villages Yellowflash but also 4th hokage and Kurenai's sensei is non other than Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Hidden Leaf villages legendary red death" which Kakashi said "Before you say anything Naruto here is telling the truth but what you don't know is that one taught me that those who abadon their friends are scum and those who betray their friends are even worse was my team mate Obito Uchiha Hidden leafs white flame the 2nd" then Kurenai said "My sensei Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was one of the most powerful kunoichi because she not only sealing specialist but she had ability to restrain a tailed beast but Kushina sensei was incredibly skilled in genjutsu that made even an Uchiha shiver in fear".


	11. Chapter 11: Trainning

Chapter 11: Trainning.

After Kurenai spoke Tsunami came which Tsunami said "You got can stay in the guest house next door to my fathers place" then Naruto said "While the sensei's get some rest I suggest that we get to some trainning and best one to work on is simple tree walking excersize" so Naruto channeled bit of chakra through on his feet but as Naruto started walking up a tree everyone except for Sasuke and Sakura was amaized.

As Naruto jumped down Naruto grinned which Naruto took out his book of sealing then Naruto started reading until Naruto got close to the ground so Naruto flipped as he landed back on his feet but as Naruto handed Hinata a special kunai Naruto handed Kiba a familiar like kunai while Naruto looked calm Naruto explained "Hinata you might reconise this kunai because it once been given to my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze from your mother Hinagi Hyuuga while yours Kiba your kunai used to belong to an Inazuka named Rin Inazuka the trap mistress".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "Why do they get a kunai and we don't" which Sakura said "Answer Sasuke's question Naruto Baka" then Naruto replied "Sakura baka and Sasuke Teme why should I hand you 2 a kunai when you can't even show me the son of 4th hokage respect while as for you Sai san here you go" so Naruto threw a spare regular kunai over to Sai but as Sai caught the spare kunai Sai said "Thank you Namikaze sama that was kind of you to lend me a spare kunai even if it was not a special kunai".

After Sai spoke Naruto said "Say don't call me Namikaze sama because that makes me sound like an old man or even worse it make me arrogant as these 2 idiots that you call team mates" which Naruto explained "Right your task is to claim up the tree with only using your feet just like how I demostrated" then Hinata started tree claiming excersdize at same time Kiba started his so Naruto looked at Sasuke as Naruto said "Look Sasuke Teme if you think you are superior than you think you are your task is to try beat Idaiki Uchiha's record and let me tell you Sasuke Teme you don't even stand a chance against superior Uchiha like Idaiki Uchiha or Obito Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "I'll show you who the superior Uchiha is and I shall be the superior Uchiha in this tree climbing excersize" which Sasuke started to do his tree climbing excersize then Naruto said "Sakura baka if you don't want to look bad for Sasuke Teme I suggest that you try beat Sakaino Haruno's record if I was you because I hear that Sasuke prefers girls who work hard instead of following the path of a fangirl" so Sakura started her tree climbing excersize as Inner Sakura yelled "CHA I'LL SHOW THAT BAKA THAT I AM ONE THAT MAKES SASUKE KUN HAPPY ENOUGH TO ACCEPT ME TO BE HIS FUTURE TO BE".

As the others came back down Naruto said "Good work Hinata you did well on the tree climbing excersize and Kiba you did well infact you managed to even keep up with Akamaru just by helping each other out" which Hinata blushed as Hinata said "Thank you Naruto for believing in me I was able to do this thanks to the courage you shown me" then Kiba said "Damn that was tough but Hinata was right thanks to your courage we managed to complete tree climbing excersize" so Sasuke said "Hn that was not too tough for an Uchiha like me and Idaiki Uchiha being surpassed it is matter of time that I be strong enough to kill my brother Itachi Uchiha".

After Sasuke spoke Sakura said "Ha a baka like you did not do well as I did because I surpassed the reach that Sakaino Haruno done" which Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Big deal I surpassed not only my fathers reach I even surpassed my mothers reach on tree climbing excersize and once again you 2 idiots have shown me nothing but disrespect" so Sai said "I may have not reached or surpassed my brother figure I certainly did well".

After the students completed their tree walking excersize the 2 sensei's came out which Naruto explained "Kurenai sensei we have done our tree climbing excersize and Kakashi san only Sai shown great promise while your other 2 students I had to use the old forceful lure on them" then as Kurenai was about to speak a thick mist covered the area until Zabuza appeared with the acting hunter ninja so Zabuza said "What do we have here A Hyuuga, An Uchiha, A Namikaze, An Inazuka, An ink artsist and A Haruno plus 2 jonin rank shinobi with bounty on them".

As Naruto laughed Naruto said "Zabuza Mamochi demon of the hidden mist and Haku of ice style Kekki Genkai you think that we did not get prepared for your appearance" which Zabuza said "Ah son of 4th hokage I did not inspect that you knew about my apprentice" then Naruto said "Kurenai sensei and Kakashi san you keep Zabuza busy while Hinata you and Kiba take on Haku while Sasuke you help Sakura guard bridge builder because the thugs that is going to target Tsunami is mine" so Naruto went of to protect Tsunami from Gato's thugs knowing that Naruto also has to protect Inari the grandson of bridge builder.

Meanwhile at Tsunami's house Gato's thugs broke in which Tsunami yelled "Get out of my house thugs I don't own your master Gato anything" then one of Gato's thugs said "You do own something young lady and if you don't come with us your son will suffer for it" so another of Gato's thugs said "Yet we could have our way with you and take our offspring as proof that we made you suffer for not going with us" but as Gato's thugs was about to rip Tsunami's clothes off Naruto appeared except what Gato's thugs did not know Naruto was not alone.


	12. Chapter 12: Birth of the Uzugun

Chapter 12: Birth of the Uzugun.

As Naruto looked at Gato's thugs Naruto said "this woman and her son are under my protection" which one of Gato's thugs said "Kid if they are under your protection we will might as well eliminate you for getting in our way" then red haired kunoichi said "You will not lay your vile hand on my son because if you do you will suffer the wrath of Hidden Leaf Villages legendary red death" so adult blonde spikey haired ninja said "Not only you will suffer my wife's wrath you will suffer the wrath of Hidden leafs own yellowflash".

After 2 summoned fallen shinobi spoke Gato's thugs went to attack Namikaze trio until yellowflash hit Gato's thugs with combination of lighting thunder god jutsu and rasengan which red death striked Gato's thugs with a powerful punch then as Gato's thugs went to escape Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "sealing jutsu paraization seal" so Naruto marked Gato's thugs with paralization seal causing Gato's thugs to be paralized while Naruto formed some hand signs Naruto thought "Who knew that my parents makes an excellent reinforcement on my battle against Gato's thugs".

As Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Death Reaper Shinigami" which Naruto summoned Shinigami then Shinigami appeared so Naruto said "Shinigami I summoned you because these thugs was going to rape this innocent woman for not following them to be used for randsom" while Shinigami looked at Naruto's parents Shinigami thought "That kid managed to summon his own parents on his first try well it was for a noble purpose".

After Shinigami thought to himself Shinigami said "Thank you Naruto for souls of these dishonorable people and I must say you being able to summon your parents is impressive because to summon your parents you would normally have to reach a certain requirement" which Shinigami took souls of Gato's thugs then Shinigami said "Naruto until you summon me again farewell" so Shinigami disappeared but before Naruto's parents disappeared back Naruto's parents said "Naruto we are proud of you son you summoned us just to protect innocent people from land of waves and no matter where we are we always love you".

As Naruto's parents disappeared Naruto went of to help his friends while at battlefield Hinata and Kiba are facing of against Haku of Ice style Kekki Genkai which they was both trying their best until Haku formed a one handed hand sign then Haku said "Ice style demonic ice mirrors" so Haku surrounded their part of battle ground with unbreakable ice mirrors but as Hinata striked it with gentle fist Haku explained "None of your jutsu's can break it because as long I channel my chakra through it my ice mirrors stay unbroken".

After Haku spoke Hinata said "Kiba this is it my friend I am happy to be your friend and thank you for being my friend" which Kiba said "Same here Hinata because you would have made an excellent mistress of 6th hokage" then Haku was about to knock them out until there was a flash of yellow as both Hinata and Kiba was saved by non other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze so Naruto looked at his friends as Naruto said "Don't worry nothing is going to happen because you 2 are precious to me and what hokage would I be if I let those who are precious to me fallen in battle"..

After Naruto spoke Hinata kissed Naruto in the lips which Hinata fainted at same time that Kiba fainted then Naruto felt something happen as his dojutsu the Uzugun finally awakend so Naruto turned his attention to Haku as Naruto said "Haku of Ice style Kekki Genkai for harming those who are precious to me I swear that I will defeat you because I finally have someone to love and I will never give up because that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a hand sign which Naruto went to attack Haku until Haku sank into one of the demonic ice mirrors which Naruto took out a tri pronged kunai as Naruto thought "As long that Haku uses the demonic ice mirrors to dodge my attacks I can't get a hit" then Naruto knew his tri pronged kunai but as Naruto saw how Haku dodged Naruto's tri pronged kunai Naruto thought "Haku used each of the demonic ice mirrors to dodge my tri pronged kunai and as long Haku use each of the demonic ice mirror I can't get a hit".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto finally figured out Haku's patern which Naruto yellowflashed to catch his tri pronged kunai then Naruto said "I see that you are fast but are you fast as I am" so Haku said "I am sorry that we can't continue this but I must finish this battle because Zabuza needs me" so Haku went to strike Naruto with his most devastating attack until Naruto said "You know if we was not facing each other as rival or foe's we could have been friends because I know that you have good heart except I can't allow you to interfere because like you I must do what it takes to protect those who are precious to me".

After Naruto spoke Naruto yellowflashed to his kunai which Naruto caught tri pronged kunai then Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" so Naruto made group of shadow clones as each shadow clone was holding onto tri pronged kunai but as each Naruto threw tri pronged kunai original Naruto yelled "From book of my father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage I am about to show you the jutsu that my father was known as yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village".

After Naruto spoke Naruto jumped as Naruto yelled "Namikaze style lightling thunder god jutsu" which Naruto yellowflashed to each tri pronged kunai until Naruto appeared about Haku then Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki Axe kick" so Naruto striked Haku down with Uzumaki axe kick while the surrounding demon ice mirrors finally shattered Haku got up as Haku said "Naruto please kill me I failed as Zabuza's tool" but as Naruto deactivated his Uzugun Naruto said "Haku you have good heart and I believe that Zabuza has good heart because there is no way that he'd ever treat you as a tool when something tells me he treats you with something that only that of a father treats his own child".


	13. Chapter 13: Wrath of Orangeflash

Chapter 13: Wrath of Orangeflash.

After Naruto defeated Haku Gato along with his remaining thugs arrived which Gato said "Looks like you failed me Zabuza well I wasn't going to pay you anyways because hiring you 2 costs me money" then Zabuza said "Well looks like we are no longer enemies because me and Haku was betrayed" so Naruto stepped in as small amount of red chakra started to swirl around Naruto as Naruto growled "You vile corrupt bastard you used them for your vile deed and you decide to elimintae them just because they did what they can to please a bastard like you".

After Naruto spoke Gato said "Once they are killed I'll sell their dead bodies to 4th Mizukage for a reasonable price" which Naruto yelled "You vile corrupt bastard they are innocent people not some pawn for you to use for your wicked deed" then Naruto yelled "For what you did to innocent people from kand of waves you bastards will DIE" so Naruto furiously charged at Gato but as Kakashi was about to interupt Zabuza said "Kakashi sa this is something that should not be interupted unless you want to be caught in cross fire".

After Zabuza spoke Kakashi nodded in acceptance while Naruto clenched his fist in rage which Naruto yelled "Taijutsu art pummeling fury" then Naruto attacked Gato's remaining thugs with pummeling fury until all what was left was Gato so Naruto said "Gato you have no bodyguards and you no longer control land of waves except since I am going to be generous I will let people in land of waves decide your fate" while Naruto dragged Gato's body to the land of waves people Naruto thought "This bastard must pay for his crimes and if people from land of waves accept me to be Gato's executioner I will gladly accept it".

As Naruto arrived everyone from land of waves came outside which Naruto yelled "Today you people in land of waves decide the fate of this vile corrupted bastard Gato and as much I like to personally kill him it is my duty to let you decide Gato's fate" which everyone in land of waves replied "We the people in land of waves accept you as Gato's executioner and what we decided is Gato shall be sentenced to death" then Naruto formed some hand signs so Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Death Reaper Shinigami".

As Shinigami appeared Shinigami said "Naruto who do you have for me this time"which Naruto replied "Shinigami I give you the soul of this dishonorable man that goes by the name of Gato" then Shinigami said "Do you wish to give me soul of this dishonorable human" so Naruto said "Gato's soul is yours to take Shinigami and body of Gato given to those in land of waves that wish to become a ninja" while Shinigami looked at people in land of waves Shinigami said "those of you who wish to become a ninja I leave you this dishonorable humans body as a trainning dummy for you to use but his soul is mine to imprison in soul prison".

After Shinigami spoke he took Gato's soul which Shinigami disappeared then Naruto went of back to his team to inform bridge builder that land of waves are forever safe from Gato's rein of terror then Inari said "Grandfather I thought of perfect name for the bridge and perfect name for the bridge is Great Naruto Bridge" so Bridge builder Tasuna replied "That is perfect name for the bridge and thanks to Naruto's help dealing with Gato's thugs the bridge has been completed but thanks to Hidden Leaf Village land of waves are free from gato's rein of terror".

As Hidden leaf shinobi went of home Naruto smiled proudly as Naruto thought "Mum and Dad Tasuna decided to name a bridge after me and what you would be proud of me is that thanks to me land of waves are free from Gato's rein of terror" which an hour later Team 7 arrived in Hidden Leaf Village with team 8 then Kurenai went of to hokage office to report about missions success while with Naruto he walked with Hinata back to Namikaze estate to enjoy a good relaxation not knowing that a Hyuuga clan member is following them.

As the couple stopped outside Namikaze estate Naruto said "Hinata we have been followed and whoever is following you wants you back in hold of Hyuuga clan" which Hinata said "Naruto do you know how to make yourself invisible" then Naruto grinned as Naruto replied "Are you thinking what I am thinking" so Hinata said "I am thinking that Naruto and whatever my clan elders are planning it is something that involves me" while Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto wispered "Ninja art silent chameleon jutsu".

As Naruto turned invisible Naruto followed Hinata to Hyuuga estate which as the couple got to Hyuuga estate Hinata said "I have returned home because I was requested to accept whatever awaits in my life" then Hyuuga guard said "Lord Hiashi been inspecting your return Lady Hinata and greet the guests with acceptance" so Hinata went into Hyuuga estate as Naruto silently followed Hinata into Hyuuga estate but as the couple arrived in Hyuuga estate living room Hiashi said "I see that you returned well this lad is your fiancee the son of Hidden Rock Villages prized shinobi Kazuchi meaning you be married to Kazuchi when you turn 16".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto thought "Just as you thought Kyuubi they was planning to marry off Hinata to someone from a different village" which Hinata thought "Naruto how was I able to hear your thought" then Naruto thought "it must be some sort of temporary seal that can't be detected by byakugun and I was not the one placed it on you but it must have been your mother Hinagi Hyuuga" so Hinata thought "Mother was looking out for me without me knowing it and if my mother can hear me I am greatful for what she is for me".


	14. Chapter 14: Arranged engagement

Chapter 14: Arranged Engagement.

After Hinata telenitically spoke to Naruto Kazuchi said "I am a man of respect Hinata san and there is nothing that I want than show you kindness that you deserve as a fiancee" which Hinata said "I would show same kindness in return Kazuchi but there is slight problem" then Kazuchi said "What could this slight problem that me your fiancee needs to know" so Hinata explained "Slight problem is that this was planned without asking me if this is what I wanted but mainly slight problem is I might be forced to agree to do this for good of my clan".

After Hinata spoke Kazuchi said "You don't need to worry about that as long you agree to marry me when you turn 16 I will give you the happiness that you deserve and when I become next Tsuchikage you will be at myside" which Hinata said "Father what if I don't want to marry Kazuchi" then Hiashi said "You have no choice Hinata for the good of Hyuuga clan you will marry your fiancee Kazuchi" so Hinata replied "Very well father I will agree except I will not make it easy for him dispite what you did without asking what I want".

After Hinata spoke Hinata thought "Naruto I am forced to marry Kazuchi when I turn 16 but I don't wsnt to marry the guy because the only one I want to be with is you and when the right time comes I will want to marry you" which Naruto thought "At the moment I am not ready to propose to you Hinata except when I am at right age I will know what my heart wants" then Hinata thought "What are you going to do Naruto when I am to get married to the man that I don't love" so Naruto replied "Don't worry Hinata if that happens I will simply gate crash even if I have to defeat your father I will protect you no matter what I never go back on my word that is promise of life time".

After Naruto telekneticly replied to Hinata Naruto looked at Kazuchi as Naruto studied Kazuchi which Kazuchi said "Hinata I expect you to be at Bokachu ramen for our first date because as my fiancee you must not shame your clan or my family" then Hinata replied "Fine Kazuchi I'll go on this date with you except I will pick who is going to be my escort and the one I picked as my escort is a fellow kunoichi that I happen to get along with" so Naruto grinned as he thought "Hinata your a genius because nobody will inspect that your escort is really me".

As Naruto silently left Hyuuga estate Naruto went to hiding spot as Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto said "Sexy jutsu kunoichi escort" which Naruto changed into female version of himself then Naruto went on the way back as Kazuchi went of to Bokachu resturant so as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at Hyuuga guard as Naruto said "Hello Ko san I am here to escort Hinata Hyuuga to Bokachu resturant".

After Naruto spoke Ko said "What is your name kunoichi escort" which Naruto replied "My name is Naruko Laikana Kazama and Hinata san personally asked me to be her escort because I have experience dealing with troublesome pests" then Ko said "Naruko san wait for Hinata because she is on the way and bring Hinata back on time because she needs to study courtship" so Naruto said "No need to worry about courtship because I happen to be expert on that sort of thing and with my knowledge Hinata will become an excellently graceful".

As Naruto went back into Hyuuga estate Hinata came down the stairs which Naruto said "Lady Hinata I have arrived as you asked and I was told to bring you back here on time except I was not told what time you need to be brought back home" then Hinata replied "My cerfew is 10pm and thank you for agreeing to be my escort" so Naruto said "No problem Lady Hinata I only accept your happiness as payment of my duty" while Naruto smiled Naruto thought "I can't believe that they brought my Naruko Laikana Kazama act and they don't really know that Naruko Laikana Kazama is really me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Naruto telekeneticly spoke Hinata thought "They did buy Naruko Laikana Kazama act and once it comes to part where some person asks if there is anyone that rejects to the couple it would be perfect time to spring into action unless you be there as Naruko Laikana Kazama" which Naruto thought "Hinata your brilliant why did I not think of it before but how can we pull such a trick on people like your clan" then Hinata thought leave that to me Naruto I know the perfect oppotunity when it comes to this because all I have to do is tell my father that I wish you to be brides maid" so Naruto silently laughed at the plan Hinata cooked up.

Later the 2 arrived which Naruto walked with Hinata to Kazuchi's table then Naruto said "There you go Lady Hinata I got you here safely and Mister Kazuchi I shall pick Lady Hinata up from this place once you 2 had your date" which Naruto went outside then Naruto went around to see another entrance then Naruto undone his sexy jutsu so Naruto thought "This is staffs personal entrance well Kyuubi what do you think".

After Naruto mentally spoke Kyuubi replied **"I am great 9 tail demon fox not some kind of spiritual guide to this place that you humans call Bokachu resturant" **which Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto wispered "Transform" then Naruto transformed into a red haired no wisker marked male so Naruto walked through staff entrance while with Hinata she is talking about having her escort who is really Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as bridgesmaid but as Kazuchi was about to speak Naruto arrived at their table as Naruto said "Hello young couple I am Kushano Namikazo and I am your waitor for today".


	15. Chapter 15: Young spy

Chapter 15: Young spy.

After Naruto spoke Kazuchi said "I'd like pork and mushroom stew with special fried dumplings" which Hinata said "I'd like Fox special ramen with Uzu rice cakes and a glass of non alcoholic sake" then Naruto said "Right away Lady Hinata and Rock Shinobi san" so Naruto went to get their meal but 10 minutes later Naruto arrived with their meal as Naruto said "Here is your meal on the house thanks to a this villages hero".

As Naruto gave them their meal Naruto thought "The meal is not actually payed for me because a member of Hidden Rock Village shinobi payed for the meal except your meal is actually payed the very same person but what the person don't know is that what you ordered is one of the things we have in common" which they started eating their meal then Naruto said "Excuse me young 2 I needed back in the kitchen" so Naruto went to hiding spot outside while back in Bokachu restaurant Hinata finished her meal with Kazuchi.

After they finished their meal Hinata said "Kazuchi san I'd like to have Naruko Laikana Kazama as my fiancee" which Kazuchi replied "That kunoichi is a rather interesting person that you picked to be bridesmaid except it is not really up to me to decide because if it was I would have picked Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of 3rd Tsuchikage Ooniki" then Naruto came back in Bokachu restaurant as Naruko so Naruto said "I believe that it is time that I take Lady Hinata back because she is needed for some studying on courtship".

After Naruto spoke Kazuchi said "Before you take Hinata back home Hinata told me that she picked you to be her bridesmaid" which Naruto replied "If Lady Hinata asks me to be her bridesmaid I shall give her my respectful answer" then Hinata said "Naruko will you be my bridesmaid" so Naruto replied "I would be delighted to be your bridesmaid Lady Hinata" while Naruto walked out with Hinata Naruto said "Excellent they will not expect that your bridesmaid Naruko Laikana Kazama is really me Hidden leafs own Orangeflash Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After Naruto spoke Hinata said "Can't wait to see their face when you reveal your true identity because my clan elders did not have the right to arrange my marridge with someone that I don't love except if it was you that I was arranged to be married to I would positively accept" which Naruto smiled at his vision Hinata becoming his wife instead of becoming wife of Hidden Rock Villages own Kazuchi then half an hour later Naruto arrived back at Hyuuga estate so Naruto walked in Hyuuga estate with Hinata to add his part of Hinata's plan to esnure Hinata's safety from elders of Hyuuga clan.

As the couple arrived in Hyuuga estate the couple went over to Hiashi which Naruto said "Hiashi san we have arrived on time as you asked and I have came up with an idea that you might positively like" then Hiashi asked "What is this plan of yours Lady Naruko" so Naruto explained "My plan is that Hinata stays at mine until the day of her wedding with Kazuchi san because the knowledge that I have on courtship it puts your most graceful Hyuuga to shame inspecially that once I done with Lady Hinata she would be the superior Hyuuga in art of courtshipness".

After Naruto spoke Hiashi said "That is wise idea Lady Naruko because we don't do very much on art of courtshipness" which Naruto said "Your kinda are correct about that except it was your wife that taught me most what I know in art of courtshipness and she told me not to tell you until I was ready to tell you" then Hiashi said "My wife Hinagi Hyuuga was an expert on art of courtshipness and lot of us was unhappy with it except if Hinata can reach her level I might accept it as requirement for all Hyuuga kunoichi" so Hinata said "I picked Naruko Laikana Kazama as my bridesmaid because mother trusted her with her knowledge on art of courtshipness".

After Hinata spoke Hiashi said "Hinata you are to live with Naruko until the day that you get married to Kazuchi because it is good of Hyuuga clan that you become Kazuchi's wife" which Hinata thought "Oh I will be a wife someday but I will not be wife of Kazuchi of Hidden Rock Village" then Hinata replied "Very well father see you at my and Kazuchi's wedding" so Hinata went with Naruto back home to Namikaze estate.

As the couple arrived back home in Namikaze estate Naruto undone his jutsu which Naruto said "Home sweet home Hinata and that reminds me I think it is about time that you sign your mothers summoning contract" then Naruto went into Namikaze trainning garden so Naruto explained "OK Hinata before you learn summoning jutsu you need to sign your name in blood right next to your mothers name" while Hinata made small cut Hinata said "Naruto thank you for helping me out with this mess that my clan elders caused I don't know how to thank you".

As Hinata signed her name in blood Hinata rolled up the summoning contract which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Death Reaper Shinigami" so Naruto summoned Shinigami as Shinigami appeared but as Shinigami looked at Naruto Shinigami asked "Why have you summoned me when there is no soul of dishonorable human for you to offer me".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto said "Shinigami I have summoned you because I like you to meet Hinata Hyuuga the girl that I love" which Shinigami turned to look at Hinata as Shinigami said "It is nice to meet you young kunoichi" then Hinata said "Nice to meet you too Shinigami san" so Shinigami said "Likewise and before I go back home young kunoichi I have something very important to tell you that you should been told 2 years ago".

After Shinigami spoke Hinata asked "What is it that I should have been told about 2 years ago Shinigami san" which Shinigami replied "To tell you what you should have been told 2 years ago I must ask you one simple question that I am sure Kyuubi itself been asking himself" then Hinata said "What does this have to do with 9 tail demon fox Shinigami san" so Shinigami said "What do you know about 9 tail demon vixen Kyuushi".

After Shinigami spoke Hinata replied "Kyuushi was a demon that attacked the village much like how Kyuubi itself until it was sealed away" which Shinigami said "It was sealed away and Kyuushi happend to be mate of 9 tail demon fox Kyuubi and much like how Kyuubi was brainwashed by an Uchiha Kyuushi was brainwashed the very same way by the very same foe who brainwashed Kyuubi" then Hinata said "What happend to 9 tail demon vixen" so Shinigami explained "It was defeated by a noble Hyuuga and before the sealing noble Hyuuga cried for what happend to Kyuushi".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto clenched his fist in rage which Shinigami said "Hinata do you know what Kyuushi promised the noble Hyuuga" then Hinata said "I don't really know to be honest Shinigami san" so Shinigami explained "Kyuushi promised that she'll protect noble Hyuuga's daughter and do you know who was noble Hyuuga that sealed Kyuushi away" while Naruto calmed down Naruto held Hinata's hand to confort her in her time of need.

After Naruto held Hinata's hand Hinata said "I don't really know about that to be honest Shinigami san because none of my clan members wanted to train me except for the one that Naruto summoned up" which Shinigami said "Noble Hyuuga that I am talking about was non other than your mother Hinagi Hyuuga and you can guess who has Kyuushi the 9 tail demon vixen" then Hinata said "Kyuushi is sealed in me but why did mother pick me of all people" so Shinigami said "First reason is that only Kyuubi made promise to protect you and another is that Hinagi had gut feeling that Kyuubi get sealed in Naruto".


	16. Chapter 16: Enter Pervy Sage

Chapter 16: Enter Pervy Sage.

After Hinata was told that she has Kyuushi inside her Shinigami disappeared which Hinata formed the same hand signs as Naruto then as Hinata slammed her hand down Hinata yelled "Summoning jutsu" so Hinata summoned up a dragon size of Gamabunta's son Gamakichi but as Gamakichi sized dragon appeared Gamakichi sized dragon looked at Hinata with acceptance.

As Gamakichi sized dragon looked at Hinata Gamakichi sized dragon said "Greetings I am Dragaisha daughter of dragon summon boss Dragonaux and you must be Hinagi's daughter Hinata" which Hinata said "I am my mothers oldest daughter Dragaisha" then Dragaisha said "Your mother passed a simple test where we look into soul of our summoner to see if the summoner is worthy" so Dragaisha used her eyes as she looked into Hinata's soul but as Dragaisha finished looking into Hinata's soul Dragaisha said "I senced a strong will within you and only kindest of Hyuuga clan are able to pass our test meaning that you passed our test" while Dragaisha disappeared back to land of dragons the couple went to their room get some rest not knowing about chunin exams.

On the next day the couple had their breakfast which the couple went of meet up with Kiba who is waiting with Kurenai then Kurenai said "I am planning to sign you 3 for the chunin exams and it is up to you 3 if you 3 wish to enter the chunin exams" so Naruto said "I like to enter the chunin exams because becoming a chunin is the step I need to take get closer to become 6th hokage" after Naruto spoke Hinata said "I like to enter the chunin exams Kurenai Sensei because I want to prove my clan how wrong they are about me".

After Hinata spoke Kiba said "I also like to enter chunin exams because I not only want to create a new anbu black ops unit I want to become next leader of Inazuka clan" which Kurenai said "OK I will inform Lord Hokage that you 3 are ready for the chunin exams" then Kurenai went of to hokage office so Kiba said "Naruto good luck in the chunin exams and Hinata good luck in the chunin exams because with all 3 of us becoming a chunin we will be step closer to fulfil not only our dream but we will be closer to fulfil our goal".

After Kiba spoke he went of home to get some trainning which Naruto said "Hinata lets pass the chunin exams together" then Hinata said "OK Naruto I will my best for us to pass the chunin exams together because I will never give up that is our nindo our ninja way" so the couple went of to the bath house for some relaxation but as they got to bath house 25 minutes later they both noticed a white haired peeping tom.

As the couple approuched the white haired peeping tom Naruto grinned as Naruto yelled "Ah PERVERT" which one of girls in bath house threw a hot bucket over at white haired peeping tom then white haired peeping tom turned around to look at the couple so white haired peeping tom said "I was doing reseach for my newest Icha Icha book and I am not a pervert I am a super pervert" while the couple blocked white haired peeping toms peep hole Naruto said "That is just an exuse for you to peep in the womens side of bath house anyways who are you".

After Naruto spoke white haired peeping tom said "I am the one taught 4th hokage, I am author of Icha icha books, I am author of tales of gutsy ninja, I am student of 3rd hokage, I am summoner of the toads, I am one of 3 legendary sanin and I am the toad sage I am Jiraiya" which Naruto said "More like Pervy Sage if you ask me and you being the one that taught my father well I have an offer that you can't refuse" then Jiraiya said "Did you say that my prized student was your father" so Naruto replied "I did say 4th hokage your prized student is my father and my offer is that you train me plus my girlfriend Hinata".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "What if I say no" which Naruto said "If you refuse to train us I could always summon up my father to train us" then Jiraiya said "Your father died sealing Kyuubi in you how could you be able to summon him" so Naruto replied "You might as well come with us to my place because it is one heck of an explanation" while Jraiya went with couple to Namikaze estate Jiraiya thought "If he knows about his father could it be possible he knows about his mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze".

As they arrived in the Namikaze estate they sat down which Naruto explained "The reason why I am able to summon my father is because due the time that I was injured due to being attacked by some villagers of Hidden Leaf Village I was close that I could have died except I was saved by the Death Reaper Shinigami and Death Reaper Shinigami not only healed me me gave me my own dojutsu the Uzugun plus Death Reaper Shinigami offered me chance to sign his summoning contract" then Naruto explained "I signed Shinigami's summoning contract and since that time I have been repaying Shinigami for his kindness by giving him souls of dishonorable people" so Jiraiya said "That was heck of an explanation that you gave me Naruto and being given your own dojutsu thats a bonus".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto said "Former academy teacher named Mizuki was the very first of dishonorable people that lost their soul to Death Reaper Shinigami and Hinata my girlfriend as Kyuushi the 9 tail demon vixen while you might already know I have 9 tail demon fox Kyuubi" which Jiraiya said "Alright Naruto and Hinata I will train you both then Naruto said "Thank you Pervy sage for agreeing to train us both" so Hinata said "Thank you Jiraiya san I will do my best because like Naruto I never give up that is my nindo my ninja way".


	17. Chapter 17: Blossoming courage

Chapter 17: Blossoming courage.

After Hinata spoke the trio went outside Namikaze trainning garden which Jiraiya formed a rasengan then Jiraiya said "Jutsu I am going to teach you is this creation of my prized student Minato Namikaze and Hinata if your going to be with Naruto here you might as well learn this if Naruto is OK with that" then Naruto replied "It is my birthright to learn this jutsu but I trust Hinata because maybe when we are older I'll go with flow and follow my heart" so Jiraiya striked a trainning dummy as Jiraiya yelled "Rasengan".

After Jiraiya did rasengan Jiraiya gave the couple a balloon which Jiraiya explained "To do rasengan you need to master these three steps and first one is Hyuuga clan sort of element rotation" then the couple started carefully rotating their chakra until both water balloons popped so Jiraiya gave the couple a rubber balloon while Jiraiya explained "The second step is much like first step except you do with a little more power".

As the couple started giving their chakra rotation some more power Jiraiya noticed that the couple was a natural with Minato Namikaze's creation the rasengan which both rubber balloons burst then Jiraiya said "Last step is focusition of the rasengan and once you mastered that step we can work on rasengan itself" so Jiraiya gave the couple a balloon that marked with chakra reader seal but 10 minutes later both balloons popped as chakra reader seal glew yellow.

After the couple popped the last balloon Jiraiya said "Right now that you 2 done the 3 steps of rasengan we can finally work on rasengan itself" which Jiraiya demostrated it as the couple started to copy then the couple striked the trainning dummy with rasengan as the couple yelled "Duo Rasengan" so Jiraiya looked pleased as Jiraiya thought "Minato you would be proud of your son because not only he managed to beat your time mastering incompleted rasengan Hinata his girlfriend mastered imcompleted rasengan too".

After the couple done the imcompleted rasengan Jiraiya said "You are both natural with Minato's creation the rasengan because it took him 3 years to do it as it took me 1 half years to do it except it took you complete all 3 steps along with little amount of trouble to master imcompleted rasengan in one day" then Naruto smiled as Naruto said "Pervy sage thank you for teaching us my fathers jutsu we are both greatful" so Hinata said "Thank you Jiraiya san for teaching us a jutsu and thank you Naruto for trusting me with your fathers jutsu the rasengan".

After Hinata spoke Jiraiya thought "Minato and Kushina your son is going to be one heck of a hokage when he is older because not only their legacy be told for future generations of shinobi but their courage shall shine bright enough that future Generations remember the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze" which Jiraiya went of to a hotel then Naruto said "Hinata you wanna go with me to hokage office" so Hinata replied "Sure Naruto I am not doing anything that requires my attention".

After Hinata spoke the couple went of to Hokage office except as they was on the way to hokage office the couple noticed 3 shinobi from Hidden Sand Village holding up a young academy student which Naruto said "Hey you let go of 3rd hokage's grandson" then one named Kunkuro said "Why should I drop this runt he bumped into us" so Naruto replied "Reason you should leave him alone that your here to enter chunin exams not to harm 3rd hokage's grandson" while Kunkuro released his hold on Konohamaru Naruto said "You OK Konohamaru I hope they was not being to rough".

After Naruto spoke Konohamaru replied "I am OK and by the way how did you know my name" which Naruto said "Why I am non other than son of your grandfathers successor Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and legendary red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" then Konohamaru said "That is cool Naruto they was 2 greatest ninja of Hidden Leaf and you being their son you might be even greater shinobi but that does not mean I will give up my dream" so Naruto asked "Konohamaru what is your dream".

After Naruto spoke he noticed Hinata as Konohamaru said "Hi I'm Konohamaru grandson of 3rd hokage I am going to be hokage someday" which Hinata said "You remind me of Naruto my boyfriend because he wants to be hokage someday because he wants to be aknowledged for being hero of Hidden leaf Village when all some people say is that Naruto is the creature that nearly destroyed Hidden Leaf Village" then Naruto said "I want to be hokage someday not just to be aknowledged I want to be hokage someday because I want protect those who are precious to me like your grandfather before my father" so Konohamaru said "I want to hokage someday because I want to be aknowledged as Konohamaru not the grandson of 3rd hokage and I wanna protect those who are precious to me like you promised".

After Konohamaru spoke Ebisu came which Ebisu said "There you are honorable grandson I was trying to find you" which Naruto said "Ebisu san mind if I take Konohamaru of your hands for some respectbale time" then Ebisu replied "I guess that it is OK Naruto san I have been wanting to teach him some jutsu" so Naruto said "It is up to Konohamaru if he wants me to teach him maybe couple of jutsu or go with you to learn whatever jutsu you'll teach him".

After Naruto spoke Konohamaru said "what jutsu will you want to teach me Naruto" which Naruto replied "I will be teaching you a simple jutsu known as transformation jutsu and maybe a basic sealing jutsu" then Konohamaru said "cool that sounds reasonable Naruto sensei" so Naruto smiled proudly as Naruto thought "Naruto sensei that has nice ring to it and I think I have found my successor to take role of seventh hokage" while Konohamaru followed the couple to Namikaze trainning garden Konohamaru thought "Cool I am going to learn jutsu of 4th hokage's own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze successor of 5th hokage".


	18. Chapter 18: Teacher Naruto

Chapter 18: Teacher Naruto.

As the trio arrived in Namikaze trainning garden Hinata went to sit down which Naruto said "Right Konohamaru when it comes to using transformation jutsu you need to combine your imagination with your chakra and once you did that you use bird like hand sign as you activate the jutsu by yelling the words transformation jutsu" which Konohamaru said "That sounds cool Naruto sensei and I decided that I want to be your successor someday because I would make your first child my successor when I am 7th hokage".

As Naruto blushed Naruto said "Konohamaru as much that I am happy you want to be my successor me and Hinata are not the age where we would want to have child of our own" which Naruto stopped blushing as Konohamaru said "Sorry sensei I was kind of in moment" then Naruto replied "Thats alright Konohamaru and to be my successor you need to work hard because road to hokage is not easy inspecially that hokage goes to war against it's greatest enemy Paperwork" so Konohamaru said "Damn paperwork my grandfather must have been causing your father for giving my grandfather his job back".

After Konohamaru spoke Naruto said "Anyways I am going to show you how transformation works and once I undone it I like you to transform into your favourite hokage even transform into myself wearing my fathers hokage gear" which Naruto formed a hand sign while imagining his own father Minato Namikaze then Naruto yelled "Transformation jutsu" so Naruto transformed into 4th hokage but as Naruto undone his jutsu Hinata said "Konohamaru who is your favourite hokage".

After Hinata spoke Konohamaru said "I recon that Naruto sensei be best hokage because I want to become his successor" which Konohamaru formed a hand sign as Konohamaru yelled "Transformation jutsu" then Konohamaru transformed into Naruto as 6th hokage so Konohamaru undone his jutsu but as Naruto gave Konohamaru thumbs up Naruto said "Konohamaru you'd make a good hokage someday and I hope you train well because when I retire as 6th hokage you'll take my place as 7th hokage" while Konohamaru gave Naruto respectful look Konohamaru said "Thanks Naruto sensei good luck in chunin exams because if you ever become a jonin I want to be on whatever team you be given even if the team you be given is same team that your in".

After Konohamaru spoke Hinata went to hug Naruto as Hinata said "Naruto that was sweet of you to teach Konohamaru transformation jutsu because unlike the person who refused to teach you transformation jutsu seeing you help Konohamaru you's make a good father figure to Konohamaru" then Naruto said "I rather not be father figure until I am ready for that sort of thing because if Konohamaru does not get in a team I will just make him my apprentice instead" so Naruto smiled as he imagined Konohamaru as his apprentice.

After Naruto had his little daydream Naruto walked with Konohamaru back to ninja academy which Naruto approuched Iruka then Naruto said "Iruka sensei when I become a jonin rank shinobi I like to either have Konohamaru as either my apprentice or let me be team leader of Konohamaru's team" so Iruka said "You have to pass chunin exams to see if you either be given the rank of chunin or jonin" while Naruto pointed to Konohamaru Naruto said "Iruka sensei if your willing to do it could you have Konohamaru with Hanabi Hyuuga and Udon because with 3 of them being in a team with me as team leader I can help them 3 fulfil their dream along with whatever goal that they wish to fulfil".

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "You will have to wait and see Naruto because becoming a sensei is not an easy job inspecially that it was not enough enough to handle you when yo go on a pranking spree" which Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Yeah I admit I was one heck of a prankster except you can't blame me for that because my mother was one incredible prankster back in the days that she was academy student" then Iruka said "Don't remind me I was hearing tales of her pranking days gave me the chills" so Naruto said "Iruka sensei my parents are both excellent shinobi and I think that they are proud of me because I carry the will of many".

After Naruto spoke Naruto went back to Namikaze estate where Hinata is waiting which half an hour later Naruto finally arrived back home then Naruto went over to Hinata so Naruto said "Hinata out of all the people that is precious to me your the most precious one because you have shown me happiness that I never had before" while Hinata hugged Naruto Hinata said "You are precious to me too Naruto because if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to find the happiness that your parents had".

As Naruto went to bedroom changed from his ninja gear to his bedtime clothes which as Naruto got in bed Naruto thought "Kyuubi will I ever be good as my parents" then Kyuubi replied **"You may not be good as them but yet you might be even better than them because the ninja world is full of surprise's" **so Naruto thought "Thanks Kyuubi I really needed that talk because I was just feeling worried about Hinata" while with Hinata she got in her own bed hoping that she can finally get the acceptance that she rightfully deserves.

On the next day everyone got to ninja academy for the first part of the chunin exams the written exams which Ibiki said "Right you maggots rules of this part of chunin exams if you get caught cheating you along with your team automaticly fail and if one of you leave you along with your team automaticly fail" then Naruto stood up as Naruto yelled "I will never give up because even if I stay as I genin I will still be hokage someday" so a hidden sound genin said "Oi you little runt we are shinobi of Hidden Sound Village don't forget it".


	19. Chapter 19: Forest of death

Chapter 19: Forest of death.

After Hidden sound genin spoke each student started their written exam which Naruto activated his Uzugun then Naruto thought "Time that I test my genjutsu out" so Naruto touched his sheet as Naruto said "Genjutsu art illusionary answers" while Naruto casted a genjutsu on his sheet of paper Naruto smiled until Ibiki said "Right times up and I will now ask you the tenth question that isn't on the paper I gave you".

As Naruto finished casting his genjutsu Ibiki said "tenth question is that you may leave to fail or refuse to leave" which only small amount of genin left then Ibiki said "Very well those who did not leave written exams passed" so out from an open window appeared Ibiki's fellow interogator Anko while she released a banner saying sexy and single exam prompter Anko Mitarashi Ibiki said "Anko you are early yet again and it makes me think that your polor opposite of Kakashi Hatake white fang the copy cay ninja".

After Ibiki spoke Anko said "only 50 people here well Ibiki you have gone soft" which Ibiki said "Nah there must have been good crop this year than previous year of chunin exams" then Anko said "Right maggots get over to trainning ground 44 and those who don't make it automaticly failed my part of chunin exams" so everyone left except for Naruto but as Naruto looked at Anko Naruto gave fox grin as Naruto yellowflashed to trainning ground 44.

As everyone arrived at trainning ground 44 Anko appeared by serpant teleportation which Anko explained "This part of chunin exams each team has to have 2 scrolls to pass and when each team managed to get 2 scrolls those teams get over to that tower over there for premineries round of chunin exams" then Naruto said "Cazy Snake lady don't undermestimate me because I am not afraid of this part of chunin exams because I am going to be hokage someday" so Anko threw a kunai trying to make a cut on Naruto's cheek until Naruto drew out tri pronged kunai to block the kunai Anko threw.

As Naruto blocked the kunai Anko threw Naruto said "Crazy snake lady that was not very nice of you because trying to make a cut on my cheek is something you an exam prompter should not do except I might do you favour that is better than making a cut on my cheek" then Naruto yellowflashed right behind Anko so Naruto touched where curse mark is while Naruto formed few one handed hand signs Naruto said "Sealing jutsu seal deletor".

After Naruto spoke Naruto removed the curse seal which Naruto wispered "Hey Anko I deleted the curse mark that was on your shoulder and I sence that one of the genin not from our village is traitor and I have an idea how to draw the enemy out in the open" then Anko wispered "How are you going to do that Naruto san" so Naruto explained "I am going to put make it look like the curse mark been unremoved by placing fake curse mark on you with a little of your chakra" while Naruto formed 4 one handed hand signs Naruto pressed on Anko's shoulder as Anko made a fake curse mark appear where real curse mark used to be.

As Naruto jumped back to his team a Kusa genin came over to Anko as Kusa genin said "Here is your kunai Anko san" which Anko took her kunai then Anko said "Thanks for returning my kunai and if you sneak up on me like that again I might have accidently killed you" so Anko thought "Orochimaru I know that your here and thanks to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your plan is about to backfire" while Anko passed each genin team a scroll Anko said "Right each of you enter your individual entrance and begin second phase of chunin exams".

As each genin team went through their own entrance into forest of death Naruto said "Hinata I need you to use your byakugun and Kiba use your nose to track the nearest team because once we defeat whatever team that dares to face us all we will need to do is get over to that tower inspecially that our sensei will be there waiting for us" then Hinata yelled "Byakugun" as Hinata activatedn her byakugun so Kiba used his senso ability but as Kiba pointed to near east Kiba said "Naruto I have located a genin team near east".

After Kiba spoke Hinata said "Kiba is telling the truth Naruto because I too senced them and their chakra affinity is earth" which 3 genin of team 8 went near east where nearest genin team are located then as 3 genin of team 8 got there Naruto noticed that they was dead so Naruto said "You 2 take the scroll with this scroll over to the tower while I go where I senced high level chakra is located" but as Naruto went of to where he senced high level chakra Hinata went with Kiba to the tower in forest of death.

Meanwhile with team Sasuke is in the Kusa genin said "Uchiha show me your strive and that anger you have in you" which Sasuke went to attack Kusa genin then Kusa genin counter attacked so Kusa genin said "Excellent Uchiha I see that you are worthy of my gift that I shall bestow on you" but as Kusa genin was about to bite down on Sasuke's neck the Kusa genin was interupted by a ball of water not knowing who sent a ball of water at Kusa genin.

As Kusa genin looked round familiar ninja said "I hope you was not planning to mark Sasuke Uchiha with curse mark Orochimaru because only someone vile as you dare to mark someone like Sasuke Uchiha" which Orochimaru said "You dare to interfere with my quest to get the sharingan" then familiar ninja said "Oh I do dare to interfere with your plan to mark Sasuke Uchiha with the curse mark because I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall be your opponent" so Naruto gave signal for Sasuke to get over to tower with his 2 team mates while Naruto activated his Uzugun Naruto got ready to battle a member of legendary sanin.


	20. Chapter 20: Premineries round

Chapter 20: Premineries round.

As everyone met up with their sensei they went into the tower of premineries round which exam exam Hayatte said "Welcome to the premineries round and those who win in premineries round get be in next round that shall take place in the chunin exams arena" then Hayatte said "First round is Rock Lee vs Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so everyone except for Naruto and Rock Lee went upstairs to watchers area.

As Naruto raised his hand Naruto said "Good luck Rock Lee" which Rock Lee replied "Good luck to you too Naruto san because I am not going to take it easy on you" then Rock Lee went to strike Naruto with leaf hurricaine until Naruto blocked it with his arm so Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki flying kick" while Naruto goes to strike Rock Lee with Uzumaki flying kick Rock Lee goes to counter with dymanic entry.

As the 2 was about to clash Naruto Naruto dodged Rock Lee as Naruto placed lightling thunder god tag which Naruto landed down on his feet then Naruto said "Alright time that I give my dojutsu the Uzugun a test drive" so Naruto activated his dojutsu but as Rock Lee made eye contact Naruto catches Rock Lee in a genjutsu.

While in the genjutsu Naruto said "Rock Lee welcome to my little made up world where here I control everything and unlike genjutsu of Uchiha clan this genjutsu the opponent witness something horrifying until the opponent admits defeat except the effect of this genjutsu of an enemy ninja that is not honorable the enemy ninja will end up in a deep sleep" which Rock Lee saw something forming then Rock Lee noticed that formed up was his sensei Might Guy then Rock Lee said "Guy sensei I have shined with power of youth and none minute I was facing my friend another minute I am here" so illusion of Might Guy said "Rock Lee your flame of youth blazing with such glory except there is something about me that you don't know about".

After illusion of Might Guy spoke Rock Lee said "What are you talking about Guy sensei" which illusion of Might Guy replied "Rock Lee the truth is that I am your father and your mother was a fantastic taijutsu user that goes by the name Misha Maia otherwise known as Hidden Leafs battle dragon" then Rock Lee yelled "Father I will make you and mum proud with power of youth that I inherited from you both" so Naruto undone the genjutsu while Naruto got out of his weapon pouch book of sealing.

After Naruto got out his book of sealing Rock Lee said "Naruto you have done well except now that I have something to fight for I am going to give it my all" which Naruto said "Sorry Rock Lee my friend did you say something" then Rock Lee said "Gah you and that cool hip attitude it reminds me how Kakashi Sensei acts with Guy Sensei" so Rock Lee went to strike Naruto with Leaf whirlwind until Naruto formed a hand sign.

As Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto said "Namikaze style taijutsu Yellowflash bullets" which Naruto striked Rock Lee with yellowflash bullets then Hayatte said "Winner of match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Naruto helped Rock Lee get over to his team but as Rock Lee looked at Might Guy Rock Lee thought "Guy sensei I await for you to tell me if your really are my father because like you the power of youth shall guide me to become the green beast".

As Naruto carefully lets Rock Lee go Hayatte said "OK next match is Hinata Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan vs Kurotsuchi of Hidden Rock Village" which Naruto thought "Common Hinata show them what you got" then Naruto said "Good luck Hinata I believe in you" so Hinata replied "Thank you Naruto I will not let you down because like you I will never give up no matter what" while Hinata went down with Kurotsuchi Roshi thought "Sorry lad once she turns 16 she will marry Kazuchi Stone proud heir of Stone clan".

As the 2 got to center Kurotsuchi said "Your the girl that is arranged to marry Kazuchi Stone heir of Stone clan" which Hinata replied "Kurotsuchi san I know that I have to marry him for good of my clan and I know what to do because I did pick Naruko Laikana Kazama to be my bridesmaid" then Kurotsuchi said "Well shame that she is not here because she will see you be defeated by me granddaughter of 3rd Tsuchikage Ooniki and as for you Namikaze you better get to the finals because vengance belongs to my village Hidden Rock Village" so Naruto said "If you think you can defeat me for what my father did you better focus on the match because you have no idea how skilled Hinata truly is".

After Naruto spoke Hinata got into balancing Hyuuga stance which Hinata yelled "Gentle step force palm" then Hinata force palmed Kurotsuchi so Kurotsuchi went to attack Hinata with style style jutsu rock bullet until Hinata yelled "8 tri grams 64 jab" while Hinata started jabbing Kurotsuchi's chakra points Neji thought "How did that failure of Hyuuga clan pull such an effective move that identical to Main Hyuuga branches 8 tri grams 64 palms" but as Hinata jabbed Kurotsuchi's last chakra point Hayatte said "Winner Hinata Hyuuga Apprentice of Naruko Laikana Kazama".

After Hinata won her match she went back to her team as Kurotsuchi carefully returned to her own team which each of the other genin had their matches until all left Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Akatsuchi, Gaara, Temari, Kunkuro, Shino, Fu, Kabuto and Yoroi of Hidden Sound Village then each genin went home except for Neji who looked at Hinata as Neji said "Hinata tell me how did failure like you form such effective moves like that" so Naruto laughed as Naruto said "It is non of your business if you ask me because the moves that Hinata has used is her birthright much like the position to be leader of Hyuuga clan is much as Hanabi's birthright as it is Hinata's birthright".

As Naruto's shadow clone who is disguised as Naruko Laikana Kazama arrived Naruko said "Naruto san you will see Lady Hinata again due time but for now Lady Hinata is livign with me and you'd be unable to see her until next round of chunin exams" then Naruto replied "Very well Naruko san look after Hinata because what elders of Hyuuga clan done is something that I dislike as much as I dislike having my raven stolen without me knowing it" so Hinata went with Naruko aka Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in disguise while Naruto went back to Namikaze estate knowing Hinata be at Namikaze estate a minute later.


	21. Chapter 21: Trainning

Chapter 21: Trainning.

On the next day the couple had their breakfast which they both went outside then as they got outside Naruto formed some hand signs so as Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu Hinagi Hyuuga and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" after Naruto spoke 2 caskets risen up from the ground but as they both opened up Naruto's mother with Hinata's mother came out looking like they been alive since their kids birth.

As Kushina looked at her son Naruto Kushina said "Hey son what is it you need" which Naruto said "Mum I have been wondering about the art of sealing jutsu and maybe you might be able to help" then Kushina replied "Alright Naruto I will train you in art of sealing jutsu because it is basicly your birthright to master art of sealing jutsu" so Naruto said "Thank you mum I will make you proud".

After Naruto spoke Hinagi said "Hinata I will teach you another of my Hyuuga style taijutsu because I feel that your ready to learn it" which Hinata said "Thank you mum I will make you proud and like my boyfriend Naruto I never go back on my word no matter what" then Hinagi started to teach Hinata another of her taijutsu moves while Kushina started to train her only son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the water style jutsu of the Uzumaki clan.

As Naruto formed some hand signs Naruto yelled "Water style whirlpool defence" which Naruto shielded himself with whirlpool of water then Kushina said "Very good Naruto you have managed to perform one of my well known water style jutsu and way it looks like your ready for the next round of the chunin exams" so Naruto said "That is true Mum and don't worry I have been looking after myself inspecially that thanks to death reaper Shinigami my dojutsu the Uzugun I am more than willing to hunt down Madara Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Kushina returned back to the realm of shinigami which Hinata got into position as Hinata activated her byakugun then Hinata yelled "Hyuuga style taijutsu twister defence" so Hinata used Hyuuga style twister defence to block some shurikens that Hinagi Hyuuga threw but as Hinata looked at her mother Hinagi Hyuuga Hinata said "mother I have managed to do Hyuuga style taijutsu twister defence and it feels more comftable that 8 tri grams rotation even when I have not got taught 8 tri grams rotation".

After Hinata spoke Hinagi explained "Very good Hinata I am proud of you because back when I was your age your grandmother tried to teach me Hyuuga style taijutsu twister defence except it took me a year to master" then Hinata said "Don't worry mum I will make you proud because like Naruto my boyfriend I never go back on my word no matter what" so Hinagi said "Well spoken Hinata and now I have done what I needed I will you my will of fire" as Hinagi Hyuuga disappeared back to realm of shinigami Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze disappeared back to realm of shinigami.

After their own mother returned to realm of shinigami Naruto gave Hinata a chakra slip as Naruto explained "If you channel some chakra through the chakra slip you get to find out what your first chakra affinity is" which Hinata started to channel some chakra through chakra slip until it split in 2 then Naruto did the same as his chakra slip split in 2 so Naruto explained "We both have wind affinity meaning we can both work on wind style jutsu inspecially that thanks to what I know of your clan you be able to do wind style gale palm" while Naruto started showing Hinata how wind style gale palm works Hinata started to copy Naruto until Hinata yelled "Wind style gale palm".

After Hinata spoke Hinata gale palmed the trainning dummy which Naruto said "Hinata I believe that we are now ready for the next round of chunin exams because Hyuuga clan elders are going to get shock to see how skilled you are" then Hinata said "I know my father and my sister Hanabi be watching because knowing my father he has invited Kazuchi to watch the chunin exams since Kazuchi Stone is not in the chunin exams" so Naruto said "I will be there disguised as Naruko Laikana Kazama your bridesmaid".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a hand sign which Naruto said "Transform" then Naruto transformed into Naruko Laikana Kazama so Naruto nodded as the couple went of the chunin exams arena where the next round of chunin exams take place but as the couple arrived Naruto said "Good luck in this round of the chunin exams because I believe in you" while Naruto went of to meet up with Hinata's clan Naruto thought "Hinata I believe in you because the will of fire within you shines like the sun".

As Hinata arrived with everyone else in genin teams block Naruto shadow clone arrived which Naruto shadow clone said "Hey Hinata glad that your here because I have faith in you" then Hinata replied "I have faith in you too Naruto because the will of fire within us shines like the sun" so Kiba said "Hey Naruto glad your here because if we end up facing each other I hope that you don't take it easy on me since I will not take it easy on you" while with real Naruto he is sitting next to Hanabi Hyuuga Hinata's little sister.

As Naruto looked at Hiashi Hyuuga as Naruto said "Hiashi san how was your nephews trainning" which Hiashi said "My nephew shown great promise Naruko san because he was taught by Ko a fellow member of my clan" then Naruto said "I am glad that Neji sans trainning went well because Lady Hinata's trainning also went well" so each genin took a number from the box but as each genin revealed their number real Naruto smiled as his shadow clone picked the number that his father picked back in the days where he was in the chunin exams but as exam prompter arrived the exam each genin gave the exam prompter their number before the matches can be arranged.

After each genin returned their number to exam prompter Exam prompter Gekko said "Alright matches are followed Hinata Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan vs Neji Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Uzumaki Namikaze clan vs Kabuto of Hidden Leaf Village, Fo of Hidden waterfall village vs Kunkuro Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village, Sasuke Uchiha of Uchiha clan vs Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village, Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village vs Yoroi of Hidden Sound Village, Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village vs Choji Akamichi of Akamichi clan, Sakura Haruno of Haruno clan vs Ino Yamanka of Yamanka clan and Shikamaru Nara of Nara clan vs Kiba Inazuka of Inazuka clan".


	22. Chapter 22: Hinata vs Neji

Chapter 22: Hinata vs Neji.

After exam prompter spoke exam prompter Gekko said "Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga stay while rest of you get to your team leader" which genins went over to where their sensei is then Neji said "Hinata you best give up because your destiny is to lose to me" so Hinata replied "Sorry cousin I can't give up because I never give up no matter what that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Hinata spoke they both activated their byakugun which Neji went into his Hyuuga stance then Hinata got into balancing Hyuuga stance so Neji yelled "8 tri grams 64 palms" while Neji started striking 64 of Hinata's chakra points Hinata thought "I hope what I learned from my mother pays of because if it don't I will for sure lose to my cousin Neji".

After Hinata thought to herself Neji was about to strike Hinata's remaining chakra point until Hinata yelled "From book of my mother Hinagi Hyuuga chakra pulse release" which Hinata sent a small burst of chakra unblocking the chakra points Neji striked then Hinata yelled "8 tri grams 64 jabs" so Hinata started to jab Neji's chakra points but as Hinata was about to strike Neji's last chakra point Hinata said "Give up cousin I have defeated you and I will not strike your last chakra point" while Neji got out some kunai's Neji said "I will refuse to give up cousin Hinata because as long destiny is on my side you don't stand a chance".

After Neji spoke Neji threw some kunai's at Hinata until Hinata yelled "Hyuuga style taijutsu twister defence" which Hinata used twister defence to block the kunai's that Neji threw then Neji unblocked his chakra points so Neji said "I admit that you have gotten better cousin but that does not mean you can defeat me because it is your destiny to lose to me and it is your dstiny be married of to Kazuchi Stone of Hidden Rock Village" as Neji got back into his stance Neji yelled "8 tri grams 64 palms".

As Neji started to strike all 64 of Hinata's chakra points Neji striked Hinata's last chakra point which Neji said "Give up cousin I have defeated you and destiny was right I have defeated you" then Hinata struggled to get up as Hinata said "Cousin I used to look up to you as the one that someday put a stop to caged bird seal tradition" so Neji went to strike Hinata with gentle fist until Hinata blocked Neji's gentle fist with her own hand knowing that she is unable to win against her own cousin Neji Hyuuga.

After Hinata blocked Neji's gentle fist Gekko said "Winner Neji Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan" which Naruto jumped in to catch Hinata then Naruto carefully helped Hinata walk back to her team so as Naruto carefully placed Hinata down Naruto formed some hand signs for the only medical jutsu he knows but as Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's stomach Naruto said "Healing jutsu body recovery".

After Naruto spoke Naruto started healing Hinata until 10 minutes later Naruto successfully healed Hinata which Naruto raised his fist at Neji as Naruto said "You better hope that we don't face each other because for what you did to Hinata because I will make you pay for what you did to Hinata no matter what" then real Naruto disguised as Naruko Laikana Kazama real Naruto thought "Good thing I did a little studying on medical ninjutsu because Hinata did not deserve what her own cousin Neji did" so Hiashi asked "What was that Hinata used against my own nephew Neji".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto explained "Oh that was Hyuuga style taijutsu twister defence and the other move is the very same move that she must have used on you Hiashi san" which Hiashi replied "Hinata is not worthy of being head of Hyuuga clan but how did Hinata get this strong" then Naruto snickered as Naruto said "You have no idea how skilled your daughter is and I'd say that Hinata is close to match up to your level of skill" so Hiashi replied "Hinata is weak and none of us taught Hinata those moves inspecially that her mother was incredibly skilled due to my clans moves that she learned".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto said "Undermestimate your daughter will become your downfall Hiashi san because if your nephew finds out where his mother originally from I'd say that you owe him an explanation" meanwhile at the kage stand 3rd Hokage Hurizen said "I'd recon that Hinata is chunin material because the courage that she shown is a person knows what it takes to become a jonin rank shinobi" which Fake Kazekage replied "They are both chunin material because it is not easy to take on a wielder of Byakugun unless a Hyuuga is up against an Uchiha" then 3rd hokage thought "Orochimaru I know that your disguised as Kazekage and as soon you reveal yourself I will call a little back up that you don't know about" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "I like to see a Member of Hyuuga clan take on a survivor of Uchiha clan except we will have to wait until Neji gets put against Sasuke".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Gekko said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kabuto of Hidden Leaf Village come down" which Naruto walked down to center of chunin exams arena as Kabuto got down to center of chunin exams arena then as real Naruto left the chunin exams arena Naruto shadow clone dispelled while real Naruto undone his transformation jutsu so real Naruto came to the center of chunin exams arena.

After real Naruto got to middle of chunin exams arena Naruto looked at Kabuto as Naruto said "Kabuto san I see that you are my opponent well that is interesting because I did not expect you be my opponent" which Kabuto replied "Ah Naruto san I guess that this must be luck because I am interested in what skills that you have" then Kabuto thought "Lord Orochimaru be pleased with my little discovery because if Naruto san joins Hidden Sound Village the Hidden Leaf Village's own fiancial be ruined" so Naruto thought "Something tells me that Kabuto is a spy that works for rogue sanin Orochimaru but I'll play along Kabuto's game for now until the time I uncover my true skills".


	23. Chapter 23: Naruto vs Kabuto

Chapter 23: Naruto vs Kabuto.

After Naruto thought to himself Kabuto got ready to strike Naruto with chakra desection blade until Naruto formed a hand sign which Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" then 8 Shadow clones appeared so all 9 Naruto's said "Whoever that you actually work for Kabuto san I will show you why that I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is known as Orangeflash of Hidden Leaf Village" while 9 Naruto's took out a shuriken Kabuto thought "How the hell did Naruto figure me out when I did not even let anything slip".

After Kabuto thought to himself Kabuto went to attack what he thinks is real Naruto which as he striked the one that he thinks is real Naruto the shadow clone dispelled then the other shadow clones dispelled as Naruto said "Kabuto san you are right where I want you and time that I unleash my own jutsu that my parents did not pass over to me" so Naruto formed some hand signs but as Kabuto went to strike Naruto with another of Kabuto's own jutsu Naruto yelled "Water style whirlpool trap".

As Kabuto got trapped in a whirlpool Naruto said "Give up Kabuto san I have you trapped in my jutsu" which Kabuto broke out of the whirlpool trap then purple like chakra started flowing through Kabuto as his body was covered with black markings then Kabuto said "Naruto san you are lucky because nobody has ever got me to use the curse mark and now that I have activated it the info that you worked out will not be getting to it's location" so Naruto started to laugh as Naruto said "You call that power well curse mark weakens the user and now it is time that I show people the power of legendary orangeflash".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a hand sign which blue chakra started swirling around Naruto which Naruto yelled "Uzumaki Sealing jutsu mineternal regeneration" then the injuries Naruto got from Kabuto healed so Naruto closed Naruto thought "I got to do something because if I don't do something I might not be able to get into next round of chunin exams" as Naruto opened his eyes Naruto dodged Kabuto's attack in a flash.

After Naruto dodged Kabuto's attack in an Orangeflash Naruto started to form the rasengan which Kabuto turned round to look at Naruto then Naruto striked Kabuto with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" so Kabuto placed his hand on his stomach as Kabuto started to heal himself but as Kabuto managed to fully heal himself Kabuto said "Very interesting Naruto san you would make an excellent shinobi of a whole different village except now you know who I work for I can't allow you to get into next round of chunin exams".

After Kabuto spoke Kabuto took out a kunai which Kabuto went to stab Naruto until naruto got out tri pronged kunai then Naruto blocked Kabuto's kunai so Naruto smiled as Naruto said "That will not work on me because I am the king of pranks and allow me to show you the wonderful world of pranks" but as Kabuto tried to use his other hand to stab Naruto with his other kunai in a flash of orange Naruto got right behind Kabuto.

As Naruto formed some hand signs Naruto thought "Hey Kyuubi if there is any gifts that you given me I need it activated because the opponent I am facing is using something called curse mark" which Kyuubi replied **"Right on time warden there are couple of gifts that I have personally given you one is that you will be able to use wood style jutsu Hashirama senju use and second gift is your very own dojutsu kinda like Byakugun of Hyuuga clan except your dojutsu is blue plus Death Reaper Shinigami gave you a gift that is kinda like sage mode" **then Naruto thought "That sounds cool and if you gave me Wood style jutsu Kekki Genkai just as one of keys to make that bastard Madara Uchiha suffer that is even better" while Naruto closed his eyes Kyuubi unlocked Naruto's very own dojutsu so as Naruto opened his eyes Naruto's eyes looked like blue version of byakugun.

After Naruto opened his eyes Naruto activated his dojutsu which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto yelled "Wood style Uzumaki tree trap" so Naruto catches Kabuto into Uzumaki tree trap but as Naruto smiled Naruto formed some hand signs but as Naruto slammed his hand at Kabuto Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu iron will seal" while Naruto undone his wood style jutsu a seal appeared on Kabuto's neck where curse mark was placed meanwhile Fake Kazekage looked at Naruto as Fake Kazekage who is Orochimaru thought "Oh wonderful Uzuaki Namikaze brat as power of wood style Kekki Genkai and if I get him to join my village the Hidden Leaf Village be easier to destroy".

While back to center of chunin exams Naruto got into an unfamiliar stance which Naruto thought "OK thanks for the gifts Kyuubi but what is my version of gentle fist called" then Kyuubi explained **"It is called Fox fist art and unlike gentle fist of Hyuuga clan fox fist art along with fox tri grams the effect rivals Hyuuga clan where chakra points get blocked" **so Naruto thought "Oh I get it effect is the same except I have my very own version of gentle fist that is also nothing like gentle fist" but as Naruto smiled Naruto yelled "Fox fist art 64 jolts" while Naruto started striking all 64 of Kabuto's chakra points the Hyuuga clan looked really displeased not knowing how Naruto been able to create his own version of gentle fist that was named Fox fist.

As Kabuto felt a jolt on all 64 of his chakra points Kabuto asked "What did you do to me" which Naruto explained "I have blocked the chakra of curse mark that you used and don't bother trying to use curse mark because thanks to iron will seal it be more difficult for you get access to curse mark" then Naruto striked Kabuto with gale palm as Naruto yelled "Wind style gale palm" so Exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Namikaze clan" while Naruto went back to his team Kabuto carefully retreated to a spot in chunin exams arena waiting for Orochimaru give out signal.


	24. Chapter 24: Fuu vs Kunkuro

Chapter 24: Fuu vs Kunkuro.

After Kabuto retreated to a spot in chunin exams arena Exam Gekko said "Fuu of waterfall and Kunkuro Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village come down here" which Fuu came down to the center of chunin exams arena with Kunkuro then Fuu said "I wish you luck Kunkuro san because I am not taking it easy on you big brother of fellow J9" so Kunkuro said "Whatever you mean my little brother being fellow J9 I will protect him" while Kunkuro got out his favourite puppet Crow Fuu of waterfall smiled with pride.

After Fuu smiled with pride Fuu of the waterfall formed a hand sign as Fuu yelled "Ninja art Fellosopha's dust" which Fuu did her own version of Hidden Mist jutsu then Kunkuro said "Where are you Fuu san come out because Crow wants to play" so Fuu undone her jutsu but as Kunkuro made his puppet crow go of to attack Fuu Kunkuro formed a hand sign as Kunkuro yelled "Puppet capture jutsu" while Fuu of waterfall got captured by the puppet crow Fuu of waterfall broke free with a pair of wings.

After Fuu of waterfall broke free of puppet capture jutsu Fuu of waterfall drawn in her 2 chakra wings which Fuu of the waterfall thought "I hope that the fellow Jinchuuriki who are here saw that because at time like this we need to unite" then Fuu formed a hand sign as Fuu yelled "Wind style air cutter" so Fuu air cuttered Kunkuro's puppet Crow but as Kunkuro sealed his puppet crow up Kunkuro said "Oh I see what you ment by fellow J9 because some assholes in my home village accused him being a gaigantic sand bag when all my little brother is to me is future Kazekage of Hidden Sand Village".

After Kunkuro spoke Fuu of waterfall said "I wish I had a brother or someone to care about because I have suffered enough mistreatment just because I have a rather special insect sealed inside me" which Kunkuro raised his hand as Kunkuro said "Exam Prompter Gekko I surrender because like my brother Gaara my opponent deserves to get through into next round of chunin exams" then Exam Prompter Gekko said "As Kunkuro forfieted his match the winner is Fuu of the waterfall" so Fuu of waterfall went to escort Kunkuro over to her team but as Fuu of the waterfall turned to look at Shino Fuu of the waterfall thought "Whoever this guy is he seems to be my type inspecially that I sence rather interesting insects in him".

After Fuu of waterfall thought to herself Shino came over to Fuu which Shino said "Excuse me Fuu san did you say that you had a rather interesting insect sealed inside you" then Fuu of the waterfall replied "I did say that and the insect I spoke of is the 7 tailed demon insect Nanabi otherwise known as Shichibi" so Shino said "I am from the Abrame clan and we Abrame's respect insects including your tailed beast" as Fuu blushed Fuu said "I never knew you'd be from a such a clan that is kinda like me".

As Fuu stopped blushing Shino said "If Hidden Waterfall village refuse to accept you why don't you come live in Abrame estate because that way we can get to know each other and study on the art of insect jutsu since it is logical that we share the knowledge on insect based jutsu in order to help each other create whole new jutsu" then Fuu of the waterfall said "Sure Shino kun I'd like that and who knows I might be able to control Nanabi's chakra a little better" while at kage stand 3rd hokage Hurizen said "I think that Kunkuro deserves a promotion because he knows when it is the right thing to do when facing such an opponent like a member of the 9" so Fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you Hurizen san my son is acceeptable job by being kind to a member of the 9".

After Fake Kazekage spoke Orochimaru thought "Oh what a treat a survivor of Uchiha clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and now jinchuuriki of 7 tailed beast Fuu of the waterfall" which 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Why did Fuu of the waterfall show of 7 chakra wings of 7 tailed beast" then Exam prompter explained "The next match is going to be Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village" so 3rd hokage thought "Whatever your planning my foolish ex student Orochimaru I have my own back up and that is non other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze himself".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen thought to himself Exam prompter Gekko said "Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabuko come down" which Sasuke Uchiha came down to center of chunin exams arena then Gaara said "Sasuke Uchiha your in my way of my chance to go face to face with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and all I will have to do get closer to fight Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is to defeat you" so Sasuke replied "I will be the one to face Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in the final match of the chunin exams not you because that joy belongs to me future to be leader of Uchiha clan Sasuke Uchiha".

After Sasuke spoke Exam Prompter said "Now you know the rules no killing allowed and neither of you are allowed to use forbidden jutsu because if one of you break the rules the other be declared as the winner of the match" which Gaara said "You forgot to explain the rules much earlier except now you decided to tell us the rules I will respectfully obey the rules" then Sasuke said "Very well exam prompter Gekko I shall follow the rules correctly because I must face Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in final match of chunin exams" so Sasuke Uchiha activated his sharingan at the same time that Gaara got ready to fight Sasuke Uchiha the survivor of the Uchiha clan.

As Sasuke got ready to fight Gaara Sabuko Sasuke thought "Glad that I did not get the curse mark because why would I want something that worthless when I can fight better without having the curse mark" which Gaara thought "Shukaku I can taste our match with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi" then Shukaku replied **"Oh yeah I will show that fox and his jinchuuriki's blood shall color the sand with such an excellent red colour that your exsistance finally be aknowledged"** so both contestance stepped back knowing that the match is not going to be easy.


	25. Chapter 25: Sasuke vs Gaara

Chapter 25: Sasuke vs Gaara

After the 2 got ready to fight Gaara formed a hand sign as Gaara yelled "raining sand needles" which Gaara attacked Sasuke with raining sand needles then Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" so Sasuke tried to counter attack with fireball jutsu until Gaara blocked Sasuke's fireball with a wall of sand.

After Gaara blocked Sasuke's fireball Gaara formed a different hand sign as Gaara yelled "sandball" which Gaara sandballed Sasuke then Sasuke jumped away from Gaara so Sasuke started to form a chidori until Gaara smiled in victory as he knew what to do against a lightling style jutsu like the chidori.

As Sasuke goes to chidori Gaara Sasuke went to hit Gaara with chidori until Gaara yelled "Sand Tsunami" which Gaara blocked chidori with sand Tsunami then Gaara formed a handsign so Gaara said "Sand coffin" but as Gaara was about to use sand crusher Sasuke used chidori to break out of sand coffin.

After Sasuke broke out of sand coffin Sasuke thought "This guy is not like any opponent I nfaced and if I want to end my big brother Itachi Uchiha I need to get stronger" which Sasuke formed some hand signs then Sasuke yelled "Fire style pheonix flower jutsu" so Sasuke shot some smaller fireballs at Gaara but as Gaara blocked the smaller fireballs Gaara thought "Uchiha is certainly entertaining enough except it is Naruto be the one that I want to fight".

After Gaara thought to himself Shukaku replied **Give me the 9 tail jinchuuriki's blood you weak warden" **which Gaara formed a couple of hand signs then Gaara yelled "Sand prison" so Gaara trapped Sasuke into a prison but as Sasuke tried to break out of the sand prison with a fire style jutsu Sasuke thought "Damn it I can't beat this guy and my goal to get stronger than my big brother been foiled" while Sasuke sat down calmly Sasuke started to wait for the perfect oppunity to break out of the sand prison jutsu.

As Gaara was about to finish Sasuke off Sasuke broke out of sand prison with fireball jutsu which Sasuke said "You are a tough opponent Gaara except I am an Uchiha and victory shall be mine no matter what how powerful you are" then Sasuke formed a few hand signs so Sasuke yelled "fire style dragon flame bomb" but as Sasuke managed to dragon flame bomb Gaara Sasuke noticed that Gaara remained uninjured.

As Gaara started to laugh Gaara said "Sasuke Uchiha you really are an amusing opponent and I see that you have the eyes of a sufferer except my exsistance is greater than yours" which Gaara sand coffined Sasuke then exam prompter said "Sasuke is unable to continue the winner of the match is Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand village" so Gaara went back to his team while heavily warn out Sasuke went back to his own team.

While at the kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Your son is chunin material Kazekage san because if Gaara was to take it any further he could have possibly killed Sasuke Uchiha making his brother the last of Uchiha clan" which fake Kazekage replied "Sasuke san certainly did well against my son except it is my son who is worthy to be chunin" then Orochimaru thought "The power Sasuke Uchiha is showing it's incredible ad that power Sasuke shown it will be mine" so 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Orochimaru you have no idea how foiled your plan is and thanks to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze himself the result that you expect is about to be altered".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke exam prompter Gekko said "Right the next match shall begin soon and the next match is the last match of this round of chunin exams" which exam prompter Gekko explained "Next match is going to be Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village vs Yoroi of Hidden Sound Village" then Naruto thought "Something about Yoroi feels subsispous and I don't like it because if that guy works for rogue sanin Orochimaru I will need to become much stronger in order to stop the even greater threat the threat that caused me the suffering that I did not even deserve" so Naruto sneaked away from the chunin exams arena Naruto noticed a group of sound village shinobi with the body of 4th Kazekage while Naruto sneaked back into chunin exams arena Naruto thought "I was right something bad is bound to happen except with help I am going to put an end to this plan Orochimaru the rogue sanin cooked up".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi replied **"If that foolish humans think he can cause destruction to your home village well warden that foolish human be in for a surprise when he not only finds out your 3rd hokage already knew about that foolish humans plan but to find out who foiled that foolish humans plan" **which Naruto thought "You got that right Kyuubi san Orochimaru will not know who foiled him and the one who foiled him is me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze soon to be leader of Namikaze clan" then a ghostly appeare appeared so Naruto said "Shinigami san nice to see you again and why are you here" so Shinigami explained "I am going to grant you ability to enter sage mode that is basicly counter ability of foolish jashin worshiper Hidan".

After Shinigami spoke Shinigami touched Naruto's chest with his special blade which Shinigami channeled a very small bit of nature chakra then Shinigami moved his special blade away so Shinigami explained "I have placed a very small bit of nature chakra within you and all you need to do is have Mito Uzumaki Senju along with Hashirama Senju to chant an ancient ritual like words while nature chakra flows into you" while Naruto looked brave as usual Naruto asked "What if Hashirama Senju husband of my ancestor gets summoned with a forbidden jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Shinigami explained "If that happens Mito Uzumaki Senju alone still be able to enough for you to go into sage mode" which Naruto said "That sounds really usefull and yet again thank you Shinigami san I will not let you down no matter how what" then Shinigami disappeared so Naruto returned into chunin exams arena see that Naruto's team except for Hinata and their sensei was killed by shinobi of Hidden Sound Village.


	26. Chapter 26: Temari vs Yoroi

Chapter 26: Temari Sabuko vs Yoroi of Hidden sound village.

After Naruto returned to chunin exams arena exam prompter Gekko said "Alright now is the match Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village vs Yoroi of Hidden Sound Village" which they came down to the middle of chunin exams arena then as they both got to center of chunin exams Temari said "Your an unlucky guy since I am your opponent because this match might not take too long" so Yoroi replied "Perhaps not Temari san because you never know how long this match last until we begin the match".

After Yoroi spoke exam prompter Gekko said "Begin" which Yoroi went to strike Temari with his jutsu until Temari yelled "Wind style cyclone" then Temari blocked Yoroi with wind style cyclone so Yoroi said "I see you are a long range fighter and that is going to be a problem for me except that will not stir me away from me goal to fight someone excellently skilled" while Yoroi got ready to use another of his jutsu Temari thought "What is this guy planning and why is this guy someone that I can't seem to trust".

After Temari thought to herself Yoroi managed to quickly get right behind Temari which as Yoroi grabbed both of Temari's arms Yoroi started to once again drain some chakra then Naruto yelled "Hey you the girl that use's battle fan don't give up because you can be a strong kunoichi if you never give up no matter how much of a disadvantage you are" so Temari thought "That blonde haired guy is right I can't give up because I have my 2 brothers to protect".

After Temari thought to herself Temari carefully formed a few hand signs which Temari yelled "Wind style shredding wind gust" then Temari caught Yoroi with wind style shredding wind gust so Temari jumped back a little bit but as Temari looked at Yoroi Temari said "Yoroi that was a very unwise move that you pulled and it is time that I show you why I am known as Hidden sands fan mistress" while Temari started to channel some wind elemental chakra through her battle fan Temari smiled knowing that she finally figured out her true strength.

As Yoroi was about to attack Temari with his chakra draining touch jutsu Temari yelled "Wind style hurricaine blast" which Temari hurricaine blasted Yoroi then both of them felt that they was warn out until Temari got a flash back when she was under the wing of former battle fan mistress of Hidden Sand Village so Temari looked at her sensei as Temari asked "Sensei what can I do when I am warn out from using powerful wind style jutsu".

After Temari spoke her sensei explained "If you are warn out from using a powerful wind style jutsu you must remember that wind elemental chakra is not your only source of power and true power from the heart inspecially that what it takes to be mistress of the fan is the guts to never give up no matter how much you might be at a disadvantage" which Temari said "Thank you sensei for teaching me that I promise that I will surpass you someday if one of my 2 brothers becomes the next Kazekage" then former fan mistress of the Hidden sand village died from an illness leaving her fan as some form of inheritance given to her only student she ever had so as the flashback was over Temari thought "Sensei guide me to victory and be proud for what I am going to acomplish from your teachings".

After Temari thought Temari ran at Yoroi which Temari yelled "Razor fan dance" which Temari attacked Yoroi with Razor fan dance then Yoroi was seriously injured then exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village" so Temari went back to her team while Yoroi fled from chunin exams arena to escape from Hidden Leaf Village.

While at the kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Your daughter deserves promotion to chunin rank shinobi because the will of the wind that she carries is incredibly strong that Hidden Sand Villages sandstorms honor burns like an inferno" which Fake Kazekage replied "My daughter is certainly chunin material Lord Hokage and she would have been excellent opponent for Sasuke Uchiha a survivor of the Uchiha clan" then 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Thats it Orochimaru take the bait that I have finally decided to lay out and as soon you show yourself my mistake shall be corrected by having you eliminated" so Orochimaru thought "That damn Kazekage's daughter just defeated a follower of my scientist Amarichi except that fool that they call youngest leader of Namikaze clan will not expect who I will summon to help me kill my foolish old sensei Hurizen Saratobi the 3rd hokage".

After Orochimaru thought to himself Fake Kazekage said "Lord Hokage who is facing each other next" which 3rd hokage replied "Well Lord Kazekage Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village vs Choji Akamichi of the Akamichi clan" then Orochimaru thought "What you don't know foolish sensei is that I have in my elite 5 an Akamichi, An Uzumaki, UkonAkon brothers, Spiderkon and a Kaguya infact in my base I have another Uzumaki" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "I wonder who is going to win that match".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Fake Kazekage replied "It would be rather challenging because they both look like power houses to me" which back at the exam participants Naruto closed his eyes as Naruto tapped into his sences then Naruto senced the sound 5 so Naruto thought "I just came up with an ingenius plan to get an advantage against rogue sanin and all it takes is a page from Pervy sages own book".

After Naruto thought Kyuubi said **"Warden the idea that you came up with I admit that the plan is ingenious you form a spy network of your very own and the spy network your making is even made out of shinobi of enemy shinobi"** which Naruto thought Yet thats the plan get selectable enemy shinobi to defect into my spy network and I have even came up with the perfect name that will even make you laugh in pride" then Kyuubi said **"What is the name of this spy network that you are planning to ceate warden" **so Naruto thought "Name of my spy network is called silent Fox and for this to work perfectly well I shall offer something that the enemy shinobi's leader never dared to offer".


	27. Chapter 27: Akatsuchi vs Choji

Chapter 27: Akatsuchi vs Choji.

After Naruto thought Naruto went of to where the sound 5 are hiding which as Naruto arrived sound 5 Tayuya said "What the fuch do you want leaf shinobi and how the crap did you find us" then Naruto explained "I found you 5 with my sensor ability and I have an offer for you 5 that I know you'll like" so Kimimaro said "What is the offer that you have leaf shinobi san and is it any better than what Lord Orochimaru has offered us".

After Kimimaro spoke Naruto explained "My offer is if I remove your curse mark and maybe even unlock the Kekki genkai that is hidden within you and for you a member of Kaguya clan be cured of this illness that you most proberly suffering from" which sound 5 spoke gathered together then sound 5 Jirobo said "If that kid can do something that Lord Orochimaru has never done for us it be worth to accept" so the 4 members of sound 5 nodded for approval of Naruto's offer.

As sound 5 turned to look back at Naruto Kimimaro said "Alright leaf shinobi san we accept your offer and how did you know that I am from Kagura clan" which Naruto explained "Your clan takes back during the time that a Kagura woman took a bite from a fruit of forbidden tree and the very same Kagura woman gained chakra from eating the forbidden fruit in word that Yagura woman is your great great great great ancestor" then Tayuya asked "What of me and my fellow members of sound 5 so Naruto explained "You Tayuya are like me a survivor of my mothers clan Uzumaki clan, Jirobo I gather your an Amamichi, Ukon you are from the old Ogreton clan, Sakon you are same as your twin brother are from the old ogreton clan and finally you Kidomaru you are from the old Spiderton clan".

Meanwhile at chunin exams arena Akatsuchi is trying to out muscle Choji with his jutsu as Choji trys to out muscle Akatsuchi with expansion jutsu which Akatsuchi said "Choji san you are indeed a rather challenging opponent except here is where I shall show you an earth style jutsu that not even you know about" then Akatsuchi jumped back so Akatsuchi started to form some hand signs but as Akatsuchi formed the last hand sign Akatsuchi yelled "Earth style stone blast".

After Akatsuchi spoke Akatsuchi defeated Choji Akamichi with earth style stone blast which exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of the match Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village" then Akatsuchi along with Choji went of back to there team so at the kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Well that was a interesting match Lord Kazekage both opponents might be chunin rank material".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Fake Kazekage replied "Akatsuchi is one that I would pick as chunin rank material because the way that he used his earth style jutsu it was like watching an earth style art display" while back with Naruto he removed the curse mark from sound 5 which he used bloodline unlocker jutsu to unlock bloodline within them along with curer jutsu to cure Kimimaro from his illness.

After Naruto healed Kimimaro from his illness Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto formed the last hand sign then Naruto said "Sealing jutsu phony seal" so Naruto placed fake curse marks where the original curse mark used to be as Naruto was about to return to chunin exams arena Naruto explained "I like you to spy on Orochimaru and to make him think you still serve him I placed fake curse mark where the real use mark used to be inspecially that due to curse marks removal your chakra has been clenced from dark chakra of the curse mark".

As Naruto went of back to chunin exams arena Naruto grinned with victory knowing that Orochimaru will not know what spied on him which as Naruto arrived back in chunin exams arena exam prompter said "OK the next match is going to be Sakura Haruno of Haruno clan vs Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan" then at kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "2 heiress's are going to be facing each other face to face and I am sure that this match is somewhat interesting" so Fake Kazekage replied "That might be true Lord Hokage except one of them 2 might end up facing against my daughter Temari Sabuko if my daughter Temari does not end up going face to face with survivor of Uchiha clan Sasuke Uchiha".

After Fake Kazekage spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Orochimaru my foolish ex student you have no idea that I already know what your plan is and if I know Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leader of Namikaze clan your foolish plan to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village to to kill me will crumple down" which with the exam participants Sakura looked at Ino as Sakura said "Ino Baka only one of us shall win that match and only one of us shall be with Sasuke kun as his future to be" then Ino replied "Do not undermestimate me Sakura Teme because I am the one that will be with Sasuke kun not you and I will be the one that shall be his future to be" so Naruto said "Oi you 2 enough bickering about Sasuke Uchiha because if you like it or not Sasuke will go for whoever he wants to be without you 2 competing for Sasuke Uchiha like some kind of prize".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "Thanks Naruto for getting them 2 annoying fan girls of my back and you are right I will pick a girl that will want to be with me not like some fangirl prize" which Naruto said "No problem Sasuke and dont think that because I saved you from 2 fangirls mean I will take it easy on you whenever we end up facing each other in a sparring match since I expect you to learn how adapt with taijutsu stance of the Uchiha clan" then Sasuke said "I will look fowards to facing you in a sparring match someday Naruto and you better adapt with whatever taijutsu stance Namikaze clan has since our sparring match be a taijutsu only sparring match" so Naruto walked to his team while looking directly at the kage box to see if there was anything suspicious.


	28. Chapter 28: Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanka

Chapter 28: Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanka.

After Naruto looked directly at the kage box exam prompter Gekko said "Now match of Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan vs Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan" which the 2 girls got down to the center of chunin exams arena then as both girls of to the center of chunin exams arena Sakura said "Ino Baka it must be my lucky day to have you as my opponent because we get to settle this isscue we had years ago" so Ino replied "Don't get cocky Sakura Teme I am stronger than I used to be and Sasuke might be impressed with what I have to offer unless someone beats Sasuke to my heart".

After Ino spoke Exam prompter Gekko said "Begin" which Sakura went to attack Ino with some taijutsu until Ino went to counter attack with some taijutsu then Sakura yelled "Cherryblossom quake" so Sakura punched the ground trying to knock Ino of balance but as Ino jumped Ino yelled "Ninja art wolfspane shuriken".

After Ino spoke Ino threw wolfspane shuriken at Sakura which as Sakura looked at the scratch Ino explained "You should remember what effect ninja wolfspane does and don't even borther trying to use chakra to block it because only the antidote I have made will cure you of ninja wolfspanes effect" then Sakura said "I will simply have to defeat you until the effect of ninja wolfspane activates" so Sakura went to punch Ino but as Ino blocked Sakura's punch the effect of ninja wolfspane started to kick in causing Sakura to be temporary paralized.

As both girls closed their eyes they both had a flashback of their childhood when they was friends which in the flashback young Sakura looked at young Ino as young Sakura said "Hey Ino I know that we both want to be with Sasuke except one of us is bound to findsome who might be equally cool as Sasuke" then young Ino replied "Hey Sakura lets make a promise to each other that if we ever end up facing each other in chunin exams lets give it our all no matter how much we care about each other" so young Sakura said "OK Sakura I promise and don't think I am going to let you win because Sasuke or someone equally cool as Sasuke will be mine" but as both girls smiled they laughed with respect.

After both girls had their flashback Sakura said "Exam prompter Gekko I surrender because I don't want to fight my friend anylonger than continuing being a fangirl" which exam prompter Gekko said "Winner of this match is Ino Yamanka of the yamanka clan" then Ino injected the antidote into her bestfriend Sakura Haruno so both girls went back to their team whiling smiling at each other.

While at the kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "That was like an all out taijutsu match with a hint of kenjutsu and both girls are basicly chunin rank material for honoring their friendship" which fake Kazekage replied "They maybe chunin rank material except they do need some improvements to make them good kunoichi" then Orochimaru thought "If I can get Sasuke paired with one of my kunoichi I will have not only Sasuke Uchiha I will have another sharingan user when time to leave Sasuke's body for a younger body" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "I think I have an idea how to prevent Orochimaru gaining the sharingan by setting up an arranged marridge Sasuke and one of the 2 heiresses".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen thought Fake Kazekage asked "Who is the last 2 that is going to face each other in this round of the chunin exams" which 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "Glad you asked Lord Kazekage because it is going to be Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan vs Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan" then Orochimaru thought "Foolish sesnei it be worth wait until the chunin exams are over for the chance to kill you and have Sasuke Uchiha captured because once I gain the sharingan Hidden leaf village with you fools inside shall perish under my might" so 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Orochimaru my ex student I know that your pretending to be the 4th kazekage and if you think I will be without back up you can think again thanks to youngest leader of Namikaze clan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen thought exam prompter said "Now final match of this round of chunin exams is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan vs Kiba Inazuka of the Inazuka clan" which the 2 heirs came down to the center of chunin exams arena then as both heirs arrived in the center of chunin exams arena exam prompter Gekko said "OK do you 2 have anything to say to each other before this match can begin" so both heirs looked at each other without fear knowing that this is their chance to get into next round of the chunin exams.

After the 2 heirs looked at each other without fear Shikamaru said "This is a drag you have been picked as my opponent and way I see this it is more like brain vs nose situation" which Kiba replied "I am not sure if I agree with you Shikamaru because even a ninja battle is played like a game of shogi because hokage must have used that game as planner of sort" then Shikamaru said "That is likely what Lord hokage does when it comes to planning and I have feeling that 5th hokage to be will use a game of shogi as a tactical planner and I would expect Naruto would do if he becomes 6th hokage" so Shikamaru replied "It depends on how a kage plans tactics with kages loyal shinobi".

After Shikamaru spoke the exam prompter said "Begin"which Shikamaru threw on the ground a smoke bomb then Shikamaru carefully hid himself to think of a plan to win the match against Kiba Inazuka heir of the Inazuka clan" then Shikamaru thought "There is possible chance that he will have help from his companion friend Akamaru and if I need to win this match I need to watch not only for Kiba but Akamaru too" so Shikamaru noticed how Kiba's shadow is positioned but as Shikamaru looked at Kiba's shadow Shikamaru thought "I think I have found a way to win this match and I will have to pull this of when right time to use Shadow possesion jutsu to put Kiba into position where he needs to surrender in order be released from my jutsu".


	29. Chapter 29: Way of the sage

Chapter 29: Way of the sage.

After Shikamaru finished his planning Shikamaru threw a kunai into position which as Shikamaru came out of hiding Shikamaru formed a hand sign then Shikamaru yelled "Shadow possesion jutsu" so Shikamaru linked a shadow wire to Kiba Inazuka's shadow.

After Shikamaru caught Kiba Inazuka with shadow posession jutsu Shikamaru said "I have you right where I want you and it would be such a drag if this match continue's because we both need to rest" which Kiba Inazuka said "Exam prompter I surrender because in words of my friend it would be such a drag if this match continue's" then exam prompter said "Winner of the match Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan" so at kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Looks like Neji Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Namikaze clan, Fuu of the waterfall, Gaara Sabuko, Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan, Temari Sabuko, Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village and Ino Yamanka are in the next round of the chunin exams".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Fake Kazekage replied "I am pleased my youngest son and my only daughter got through next round of chunin exams because the match up for next round of chunin exams is going to be exciting for those who are watching to enjoy" which Orochimaru thought "Foolish sensei no matter how much I used to respect you this village shall burn to the ground" then 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Tsunade is successor to Minato Namikaze as 5th hokage and once Tsunade takes over I can resume my retirement" so exam prompter Gekko said "Everyone who has passed to next round of chunin exams and those who wish to watch next round of chunin exams is next week".

After exam prompter spoke everyone went of to their sleeping qauters which Naruto went of with Hinata back to Namikaze estate for a good sleep but on the next day the couple woke up then Naruto senced presence of Jiraiya of the legendary sanin so the couple got changed into their freshly cleaned ninja gear not knowing who took their ninja gear before their ninja gear got washed.

As Naruto opened the bedroom window Naruto looked to see Jiraiya of the legendary sanin which Naruto asked "Yo Pervy Sage whats up" then Jiraiya replied "Glad you asked Naruto and whats up is we are going on a trainning trip and Hinata can come too because we are going to meet up with a member of my spy network" so Naruto said "No can do for meeting a member of your spy network because member of my own spy network is keeping an eye on Orochimaru a rogue sanin".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya asked "Who is in your spy network Naruto and who do you plan to join your spy network" which Naruto explained "I have got sound 5 in my spy network and I plan to have Zabuza Mamochi aling with his adopted son Haku join my spy network" then Jiraiya said "Zabuza Mamochi is on great Naruto bridge a bridge named after you and Haku is also there helping Zabuza guard land of waves" so Naruto said "I will go with you to get members of my spy network because if the akatsuki dare to fight me my spy network shall be Haraishined over to me".

After Naruto spoke the couple went of with Jiraiya to land of waves which 3 hours later they arrived then Naruto looked at Zabuza mamochi so Naruto said "Zabuza Mamochi I like you and Haku join my spy network plus if you agree to join my spy network I let you get a shot at an akatsuki member named Kisame Hoshikage wielder of Samehada" while Zabyuza turned with Haku Zabuza quietly said "Haku what do you think of the offer Naruto san gave us".

After Zabuza spoke Haku replied "Naruto san is honorable and I think we should accept the offer because you get the chance to kill the traitor but the bounty we'd get for delivering Kisame as a dead traitor we'd have the money we need to get the stuff we need" which the 2 turned to look back at Naruto then Zabuza said "Very well Naruto san we accept your offer and I finally eliminate the traitor like I should have done some time ago" so Naruto said "Excellent once chunin exams is over hide in hotel known as Tazuka hotel where I will wait for traitor along with his team mate to try capture me".

After Naruto spoke the couple along with Jiraiya of the legendary sanin went of to a hotel get some rest which one week later they arrived back at Hidden leaf village then Zabuza along with Haku arrived while being disguised as couple of civillians from Hidden Mist village so Naruto went with Hinata back into chunin exams arena where next round of chunin exams is taking place.

As everyone got to their seat the teams got to their watchers spot which exam prompter Iruka said "OK matches of this round of chunin exams is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Neji Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan, Ino Yamanka of Yamanka clan vs Temari Sabuko, Gaara Sabuko vs Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village and Fuu of the Waterfall vs Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan" then after exam prompter Iruka spoke Iruka thought "Naruto your my favourite student and good luck in chunin exams because you woiuld make an excellent hokage once you became 6th hokage".

While at the kage box 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Good set up Iruka you are indeed jonin rank material because with the leadership your naturally skilled in you would make a good hokage if it was no use getting Tsunade to accept role of 5th hokage" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "What do you think of match set up Lord Kazekage" so Fake Kazekage replied "It would be better set up if Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan was in this round of chunin exams but because he lost I just watch a regular matches instead of Sasuke Uchiha's match against either my son or my daughter".


	30. Chapter 30: Trainning trip

Chapter 30: Trainning trip.

After Fake Kazekage spoke everyone except for people in Hidden Leaf village went back to have some rest in their hotel room while everyone from Hidden Leaf village went back home get some rest which on the next day the couple woke up then there was a knock on the door then the couple left bedroom to the living room so Hinata opened the door but as Hinata opened the door Hinata noticed Kurenai Yuhri.

As Hinata looked at Kurenai Yuhri Hinata said "Morning Kurenai Sensei what brings you here" which Kurenai explained "I have came to collect you because we are going on a trainning trip and we will be back in time for next round of chunin exams" then Hinata said "Come in Kurenai sensei and wait in the living room because I need to get dressed" so Kurenai came in as Hinata closed the door while Hinata went back to bedroom get dressed Naruto managed to change from his pajama's into his ninja gear.

As Hinata managed to get changed from her pajama's into her ninja gear Hinata looked at Naruto which Hinata explained "Naruto kun Kurenai sensei is going to take me on a trainning trip and will you be doing any trainning" then Naruto replied "I think I will Hinata chan because if I don't get the trainning done I will end up being bored" so Hinata left Namikaze estate with Kurenai Yuhri.

As Naruto had some breakfast alone Naruto thought "Kyuubi what are we going to do about trainning" which Kyuubi replied **"You need to learn a new jutsu and since you know Mito's jutsu that got her the seal on her forehead you need to go on a trainning trip" **then Naruto thought "Maybe Pervy Sage is planning something and if he isn't I will just go on a trainning trip by myself" so Naruto went of from Namikaze estate to a bath house to lure Jiraiya of the legendary sanin.

As Naruto arrived Naruto went into a bath house which Naruto formed a hand sign then Naruto yelled "Sexy jutsu" so Naruto transformed into Naruko Laikana Kazama but as Naruto got in the bath Naruto heard a voice saying "Oh this is wonderful what inspariation for my new book Make out Paradise blossom edition volume 1" after Naruto heard Jiraiya's voice in a flash of orange Naruto appeared right behind Jiraiya.

After Naruto got behind Jiraiya Naruto undone his jutsu which Naruto said "Hey Pervy Sage glad your here because I am going to be up against my girlfriends own cousin Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" then Jiraiya turned around to see Naruto so Jiraiya said "Ah Naruto just the ninja I wanted to see and Naruto Hurizen sensei gave me permission to take you on a trainning trip inspecially that I have a jutsu in mind to teach you".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto asked "What jutsu are you going to teach me Pervy Sage" which Jiraiya explained "The one jutsu that can counter Hyuuga clans rotation the rasengan" then Naruto said "I already know that one and I have been having bit of trouble trying to complete it" so Jiraiya said "That was one thing your father failed to do and he was the one not only created the rasengan he taught me the rasengan in hope that I teach you the rasengan".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto explained "I have been trying to add wind affinity into the rasengan and I have been even trying to work on fox fist art a taijutsu style of my own creation" which Jiraiya said "I think I can help you with that Naruto and we are going on a trainning trip because I got word from a member of my spy network that someone is in ruins of your ancestral home Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure" then Naruto said "Homeland of Uzumaki clan well Pervy Sage lets go" so they went of to ruins of Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure but 5 hours later they finally arrived outside the ruins of Hidden Eddie Village.

As they got of a boat Naruto looked to see a blood seal which Naruto explained "On the panel near my foot is a blood seal and it means only those who have blood of an Uzumaki be able to enter ruins of Hidden Eddie Village while if an intruder steps in the other seal activate summoning strongest of the Uzumaki to send the intruder back to intruders home village marked with chakra network lock seal" then Naruto entered ruins of Hidden Eddie Village so Naruto walked to see where someone is looking at grave of Uzumaki ancestor.

As Naruto approuched the person Naruto said "You must have cared for the Uzumaki who was burried here and may I ask who you are" which the person turned to look at Naruto then the person replied "My apologuises if I not placed any flowers on the grave of the Uzumaki's and the name is Nawaki Senju grandson of Mito Uzumaki Senju plus I am grandson of Hashirama Senju" so Naruto said "I am decedant of your grandmother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and to meet someone who is partly my distant cousin I am actually happy".

After Naruto spoke the 2 walked over to Jiraiya which as they got over to Jiraiya Naruto said "Pervy Sage meet grandson of my ancestor Nawaki Uzumaki Senju" then Jiraiya said "How is this even possible I was told that you died leaving my team mate as last of the Senju" so Nawaki explained "I would have died except I was brought here by ghost of Uzumaki and my Uzumaki Bloodline awakend due as the colour of my hair got combined with the trait of Uzumaki making my hair now redish brown".

After Nawaki spoke Nawaki started teaching Naruto some wood style jutsu while Jiraiya started helping Naruto perfect Fox fist art taijutsu that Naruto personally created due to Naruto being holder of the blue byakugun which days later the trio returned to Hidden Leaf village then Naruto went back to chunin exams arena where the genin ranked shinobi is waiting so Naruto gave to Hinata a necklace as Naruto said "This necklace used to belong to my mother and I think she want you to have it as her sign of her blessing for our relationship because if my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was still alive she'd already consider you her daughter in law even when we are even married".


	31. Chapter 31: Naruto vs Neji

Chapter 31: Naruto vs Neji

After Naruto spoke exam prompter Iruka said "Right first match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Namikaze clan vs Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" which they both came down to the center of the chunin exams arena then as they arrived at center of chunin exams arena Neji said "It appears destiny is on my side because destiny tells me that I will be the victor of his match" so Naruto replied "Don't get cocky Neji destiny is not something that controls us because we all make our own destiny".

After Naruto spoke exam prompter Iruka said "Begin" which Neji Hyuuga activated his byakugun at same time Naruto activated his blue Byakugun then Neji went to strike Naruto with gentle fist until Naruto span as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki whirlpool defence" so Naruto blocked Neji's attack while with Hyuuga's Hyuuga clan elder said "How did that boy pull of such a utsu that is completely like our clans jutsu rotation".

After Hyuuga clan elder spoke Hiashi said "It is not possible that he was taught secret of rotation and only possible reason that boy did his own version of rotation is that he could have either watches one of us use rotation or he was given a Hyuuga clan scroll" which Naruto turned to look at Hiashi then Naruto explained "It is neither of that Hiashi because these eyes the blue byakugun was result of my life been saved by a Hyuuga who did a blood transution even when the Hyuuga was also the blood donot due to the type of blood that I have" so Hiashi yelled "You have no rights to such a dojutsu boy and I will have it sealed due byakugun is rights of Hyuuga clan only" but as Naruto laughed Naruto replied "Leaf Hyuuga you are correct about unless a Hyuuga was originally from Hidden Eddie Village".

After Naruto spoke Hiashi was about to speak until Naruto said "Now if you excuse me I have a match to win" which Naruto turned to look back at Neji then Naruto got into fox stance so Naruto yelled "Fox fist art fox tri grams 64 jolts" but as Naruto started jabbing 64 of Neji's chakra points Neji Hyuuga countered with 8 tri grams 64 palms as Neji yelled "8 tri grams 64 palms".

After Neji blocked Naruto's attack Neji said "those fake byakugun eyes are nothing compared to real byakugun eyes and you a dead last shall be defeated by me because you in in range for my 8 tri grams" which Neji yelled "8 tri grams 64 palms" as Neji striked all 64 of Naruto's chakra points then Naruto closed his eyes as Naruto thought "Thanks to Neji's 8 tri grams 64 palms it feels like I have no chakra" so Kyuubi replied **"If you feel like you used us your own chakra warden why dont you figure out a solution to this form of condition"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto thought "Wait a minute if I feel like I used up my own chakra I can always call upon the inner gates or even another soruce of chakra" which Kyuubi replied **"You figured that out and all you need is to ask one that holds that other source of chakra" **then Naruto thought "Kyuubi mind if you lend me some chakra" so Kyuubi replied **"Finally you figured out solution to this form of condition and warden I will repsectfully lend you some chakra to have those chakra points that Hyuuga guy blocked unblocked"**.

As Naruto opened his eyes Naruto closed both hands together which Kyuubi's chakra started unblocking Naruto's chakra points that Neji blocked then Neji thought "What is that chakra and could it even be chakra" so Naruto said "Neji time that I show you why I am leader of the Namikaze clan and if you think rotation is enough to protect you well guess again because like my father who not only defeated your father Hizashi Hyuuga but your uncle Hiashi Hyuuga I am going to pull of a jutsu from book of my father".

As Naruto started to form a rasengan Hiashi along with members of Hyuuga clan thought "No it can't be it is the creation of 4th hokage Minato Namikaze the jutsu that counter rotation the jutsu known as the rasengan" which Naruto successfully formed the rasengan then as Neji used rotation Naruto countered rotation with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" so Naruto looked at Neji with seriousness Naruto said "If you think your the only one that suffered well guess again because your not the only one who has been placed with a seal inspecially that unlike the one you have I gained mine when my parents gave their life by using death reaper seal to seal 9 tail fox demon into me".

As Neji looked at Naruto Neji said "Why did you tell me of the suffering that you been through when my cousin is even suffering from being forced into an arranged marridge with the person that she does not love" which Naruto explained "I told you of my suffering because unlike me you are a genius that perhaps oneday bring two sides of Hyuuga back into what it should have been one big happy family" then Neji said "Exam prompter I surrender because for now on I will follow a new destiny a destiny that I will form instead of the destiny that Hyuuga clan itself follows" so exam prompter Iruka said "Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Namikaze clan".

After Iruka spoke Naruto walked with Neji back to their team which as they arrived back to their team Fake Kazekage said "Well that was an interesting match Lord Hokage and who would have thought that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze pull of an interesting jutsu" then 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is indeed jonin material and Hinata is also jonin rank material due to the bond that they share" so Orochimaru thought "Excellent the leader of Namikaze clan shown great strength and once I at least obtained either some of his DNA or Naruto defected into my village I have power to destroy the akatsuki along with anyone that dares to challenge me Orochimaru of the legendary sanin" but as 3rd hokage Hurizen smiled 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "I disagree with what Hyuuga's are doing and that is why I am going to set Hinata's arranged marridge with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leader of the Namikaze clan".


End file.
